Til the End of Time
by erik's musical angel
Summary: When Christine Daae discovers that she is pregnant with Erik's child, she rushes to find him. But will he accept her? Will Raoul find out? Will she even have one of them with her to be the child's father? Rated T for mild adult themes, language, and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The first several chapters DO NOT BELONG TO ME. They belong to the Instagram account vive_la_tardis. The owner of the account is allowing me to post this and continue the phanfic because she is too busy to do so. I will make sure to make an author's note when the chapters start to become my own. I hope you love this phanfic as much as I do. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 1: Christine's POV

I needed to tell you.

"Christine, where are you going, love?" Raoul asked me, laughing. He was a bit drunk, which was becoming his normal after 10:00. I was dreading the day I'd have to tell him, too. The man I once loved and always wanted close to me was the man I now wanted far from me and the man I wanted far from me was the man I now wanted close to me. "I'm just going out," I kissed his cheek and can smell the liquor on his breath.

I clutched at my cloak and ran out the door, for I wanted to get to you as fast as I could.

"Let's double or nothing, boys," I heard Raoul laugh through the door to his drunken poker friends, squandering our money away.

I sprinted down the stairs of our apartment building. I needed to get to you, and if I didn't see you soon, I would surely drown for I needed your love more than air to breathe.

I burst through the doors and sighed with relief as my feet hit the cobblestone street. A light sprinkle of rain was falling and cooled me down as I ran through the empty streets towards you.

I turned down a few alleys and it soon grows dark. I smiled, for you loved the darkness. You, like some midnight flower, blossomed in it and became a beautiful man.

I almost missed you. I ran right past the door to your new hidden home and away, but then I remembered the way and turned around.

With shaky hands, I knocked three times on the door, just like you told me to, that first night, a few months ago.

After an eternity of waiting, you opened the door. Your hair was a little tussled, and you looked as though you had been sleeping.

"Christine," you smiled, happy to see me. "I didn't expect you. You should have told me earlier, I could have..." You disappeared into the dark doorway and I followed after you, smiling underneath my hand as I watched you attempt to clean up your mess and light candles.

"Erik, Erik, please, it's fine," I grabbed your arm and pulled you close to me.

I almost told you then, almost spilled my secret and told you of our son, your son, your child inside me.

But you kissed me first.

"Christine, it's so good to see you. I've missed you," you wrapped your long arms around my waist and nestled your face in my hair. You always said you loved the smell of my hair, which smelled of sunshine and berries to you. You were so gentle. These hands which could easily kill and burn held and caressed me instead.

Tears came to my eyes, because I knew, deep in my soul, that you would be a much better father to your child than Raoul. Raoul was growing more and more distant, but you were gentle and soft. I could see you helping the child walk, and teaching him to sing loudly and deeply like you. I could see us sitting together in the sunlight, watching the child run in the park.

You could sense something was wrong. "What's bothering you, my angel?" you asked me, backing up to look for answers in my eyes.

I averted your knowing gaze and sighed, "Nothing is bothering me, my love."

You got angry, for you knew I was lying. "Christine, what is wrong? Tell me," your voice was soft, but your grip on my arms was hard and tight.

"I... when... when are you leaving?" I averted your question. I knew you didn't want to waste our precious time by talking of the future.

You sigh. "Madame says she got three tickets for Monday, June 28th, at 7:30 a.m."

I gasp. Today was Friday, June 25th. "That's so soon, dear," I whisper.

"I'm sure Madame can find a fourth ticket somewhere," you whispered in my ear.

You wanted me to go with you, to leave Raoul behind. But, as much as I loved you, I owed it to Raoul to take care of him and keep him safe, for he had done the same for me.

I pulled out of your embrace. "Erik, you know that I can't," I said, turning to face the door.

You gripped my arm and turned me to face you. "But, my Christine, you could. Raoul is a filthy gambling drunkard. Let him drink more than usual one night, and then leave him. He's never done anything for you."

Enraged, I shout back. "Never done anything for me? He protected me during the time I was afraid of you, Erik, and risked his life to save me. He's done a lot for me!"

"Afraid of me? Maybe you still are afraid of me, Christine, and that's why you won't come with me!" You yelled back. It was a challenge. You wanted me to prove my love in a moment of rage and say that I'd go.

Instead, I shrugged out of your grip. "I never should have come.I'll see you around, Erik." I walked to the door, and stopped to listen for you. At that moment, if you had asked me to wait, I would have stayed. I would have told you.

But you turned to your piano instead, and, when you noticed me still standing in the doorframe, you said, "Well, what are you waiting for? The room's getting rather drafty."

I left your home and sunk onto the street next to your door. I put my face in my hands and began to cry, softly.

I heard your door open and you called out, "Christine! Please wait!" You almost ran past me, but you heard my soft cry and sunk down next to me.

"Ah, Christine, don't cry, please, my darling," you wrapped your arms around me. "I will miss you so much, Erik," I sputtered.

"There, there," you patted my back. "I'm here now. That's all that matters, my love."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Christine's POV

I kissed you.

I kissed you in the hopes that I would forget about the tomorrow I would have to face and the illegitimate child inside of me. I kissed you, wishing that somehow I could be with you forever without the burden of Raoul on my shoulders.

You kissed me back, biting my lip a little as you picked me up off the pavement, honeymoon style, and carried me inside.

You laid me down on the messy, small bed next to your piano and kissed me harder. I ran my fingers through your hair and wondered if the child would have black hair like yours. I smiled at the thought of a little, black haired girl running up to hug her papa. "What?" you murmured against my lips. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing," I giggled, "Just you."

You sighed and rolled your eyes. I rested my head on your chest and wished there was some way I could stay in your dark apartment forever, with no time limits. The two things I loved most in the world, singing and you, were both here. The world was interesting and intricate, with your paintings hanging on the walls and your musings scribbled onto papers and napkins throughout the house.

You wrapped your arms around me and didn't kiss me. Instead, you opened your mouth and the words of a beautiful opera began to pour out. The song spoke of love and happiness, and it lulled me to a happy place between sleep and wakefulness. I remembered this place; it was where I would go when we first met. Your songs hypnotized me to a point where all I knew was you and the labyrinth below the opera. It was so much like a dream that I expected you to disappear every moment.

You kissed my cheek and stood up slowly from the bed. "Where are you going?" I grabbed the tail of your shirt, which was already hanging out of your pants. "To play. Will it bother you, dear?" you asked.

I smiled and shook my head. "Not at all." I tried to stifle a yawn, but my mouth betrayed me. "Ah, it's that kind of night," you smirked at me.

"No, Erik, please. This is one of our last nights together! Don't do it," I pleaded with you.

Whenever I was at your place and yawned, you would play such sweet lullabies and melodies that I would be asleep before I knew what I was doing.

You liked watching me sleep. You had a million and one songs written about my slumber. They could be lullabies for our baby. Your baby would fall right asleep just like its mother.

Before I knew what had happened, I was asleep and dreaming of a faceless child in your arms, calling for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Christine's POV

I woke up and you weren't beside me.

I raised my head and saw you asleep on your piano, your head gingerly resting on the middle C. I smiled and pulled a blanket around your shoulders. You looked so different when you slept, almost as though you had never gone through the pains of humiliation, rejection, and hate.

I crossed over to your tiny kitchen and pulled out a piece of bread, nibbling at it casually as I slowly picked things up and put them in place.

I smiled when I saw a picture of me, onstage at the Opera House. It was the first night I had taken over the main role, and I remember how scared I felt until I heard you whisper in my ear to stay calm.

Swept up in memories of such sweet melodies, I didn't notice you sneak up behind me. "Good morning, Christine," you smiled at me from behind and kissed my neck.

I moved my arm to embrace you, and then spun out of your hold. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes, please," you smiled.

I looked in your pantry and laughed. You only had two loaves of bread, an old block of cheese covered in mold, and a bunch of bananas that were relatively fresh

Holding it at a distance, I wrenched the cheese out of the cabinet and threw it out the kitchen window onto the street. "What are you doing? That was perfectly good cheese!" You yelled at me, running over to the window next to me. "That cheese was mold covered and disgusting! There was no way you could possibly eat that!" I looked at your bony frame. "Erik, have you even been eating?" You turned away from me, facing the piano. The gesture was an obvious no, though you lied and told me you had.

I wrapped my arms around your neck from behind and whispered in your ear, "You need to take better care of yourself." You rested your head on my arm and sighed. "I... I know, Christine. I just get so... swept up in the melodies for hours that I forget to feed myself." Your stomach growled, and I laughed. "That," I poked your stomach, "is the universal sign for hunger. Come on. Let's go to the market." You tried to plead with me not to go, but I pulled you along with me out into the fresh morning light and down the cobblestone streets to the local market. "Christine, I don't know about this..." you were nervous, as you always were, about the daylight and what society would think of your mysterious mask.

"Come on, Erik, it's alright," I pulled you along to a fruit stand and we picked out some kiwis and blueberries (our favorite fruits) to take home.

I led you to a dessert stand, full of pies and cakes and all sorts of treats. You were overwhelmed at first, and I laughed as you struggled to pick something.

"Don't laugh, Christine! This is hard work!" But you were laughing too, and that was something I rarely saw.

I dragged you to a butcher's stand, a bakery, and a fishery, where I got you enough food to feed a crowd.

You liked the butcher's shop the best. You thought it strange that someone could be paid for slaughtering living beings. Jokingly, I told you that should be your new American job: Erik Destler, Butcher.

You laughed and swept me up in your arms.

"I love you," you whispered in my ear.

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself in America?" I whispered in yours.

"Promise,"you whispered back.

"Then I love you, too," I smiled, and kissed you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Christine's POV

I held you as we walked home.

I wrapped my arm around your shoulders and yours wrapped around my waist. We fit like the perfect pair, one arm holding groceries, the other holding our partner.

"Thank you, for taking me to the market today," you said to me.

I smiled. "It's no problem, Erik, not a problem at all." You smiled back at me. "Well, thank you. I was almost out of edible nourishment."

I just laughed.

"What, Christine? What is so funny?" We were at your door and I opened the door. "This way, monsieur," I gestured for you to enter the house.

In a speedy gesture, you took the groceries from my hand and set them on the table.

"Now. What was making you laugh so?" You turned to me, with a mischievous look on your face.

"Nothing," I smiled. "Nothing at all." You swept me up in your arms and threw me on the bed. Your long fingers stretched out and ticked my sides. "Stop... stop, Erik..." I laughed so hard I was losing my breath.

"Is this what you were laughing at?" You smiled as you tickled me.

"Ye...yes. Stop! Stop!" I laughed. "What? Keep going?"

"No, no!" I grabbed your hands and pulled them over my head.

"Alright," you whispered, smiling.

I kissed you, smiling as I did so. You tasted like red wine, rich and mysterious and delicious.

"Mmm, Christine," you murmured against my lips as we kissed.

"STOP!" a man said.

I pulled away from you. "What's wrong, Erik?" He was looking at the door, and then jumped off of me as fast as he could. "Christine, Christine, did he hurt you?" someone touched my arm, and I knew it wasn't you.

"No, Raoul, I'm alright," I sighed, and opened my eyes.

Raoul, sweet Raoul, was there before me for a moment. His eyes looked at me with concern, and innocence reflected in them too.

But then he heard what I said. And he shifted into adult, drunkard Raoul. He had a refined look for he knew just exactly what I had been doing.

And then it clicked. I could see myself in your arms on the ship, little children at our home and you next to me always. I wanted you. I loved you for your music, your mask, your shyness, your sweetness, your everything.

"Come on, Christine, let us leave this monster," Raoul pulled me to a standing position.

I looked to you in the corner, and you had a sadly refined face on, and I could tell what you were thinking: Christine chooses Raoul again.

"Raoul... Raoul, I am going to stay here. With Erik." I stood still.

Raoul looked at me. "What?"

I stood tall and looked at you. "I choose Erik."

Raoul frowned and crossed to me. "Are you sure, Christine?" He was standing so close to me. "Yes," I whispered

"Fine then," he walked to the doorway.

"Raoul?" you said.

"Yes?" he turned. "Thank you," you said solemnly.

Raoul laughed. "You won't thank me later." "Raoul, what are you going to..." I asked. "Gentlemen?" he interrupted me.

His poker friends rushed in and, before I knew what happened, someone was carrying me.

"NOOOOOO, ERIK!" I shouted to you, twisting in the men's tight grip.

I turned just enough to see Raoul's friend deck you and you fell to the ground. "ERIKKKKKK!" I shouted.

Then the door shut and I couldn't see you anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Christine's POV

Tears were rolling down my face.

"Raoul, please, let me go see him! Please," I pounded my fists on the locked bedroom door.

"No, Christine, you can't. Your head is not right," he said for the tenth time through the door. "Who are you to judge if my head is on right? You gamble us into debt and drink yourself to sleep each night," I shouted at him.

I could sense that the insult hurt him. He sat in a moment of injured silence and then yelled back at me, "Well, let the first among us without sin judge us, Christine. I know your dirty little secret."

I froze. "Wha... wha... what secret, Raoul?" There was no possible way he could know about your baby inside me. Was there?

"You are continuing your music lessons with the Opera Ghost. Don't deny it," he yelled at me.

I almost sighed with relief. "What has happened to Er... I mean, the Opera Ghost?" I yelled halfheartedly through the door.

"That's none of your concern now," Raoul snapped back.

I needed a plan. I knew that if this bickering continued, I would be lucky to get out of this apartment by next December. And so, I changed my approach.

"Raoul?" I whispered softly through the door, my lip pouting a bit. "I'm very, very sorry that I didn't tell you about the music lessons." I felt silly, and that he'd see through my facade in an instant.

But he was a bit tipsy, and was not as sharp as usual. "Oh? You are?" He sounded interested.

"I hope it doesn't affect our... relationship," I had to fight back tears. This drunken, gambling Raoul disgusted me, and I didn't want him to touch me at all. His hands were clammy and hard; yours were soft and warm.

He opened the door, and I smiled at him.

"Are you ready to come out now, Lottie?" he asked.

I nodded, and pouted my lip a little more than before.

He walked into the room and put his disgusting hands on my waist. "I love you, Christine," he whispered in my ear.

I pushed him down on to the bed, ran out the door, and locked it behind me.

"CHRISTINE!" he banged on the door. "CHRISTINE!" I sprinted as fast as I could out the front door and down the stairs. My hair was strewn around my face and I was crying so much the road was blurry. I lost my footing on the slick cobblestones and fell, face first, onto the road.

"Madame, are you alright?" people gathered around me.

My face ached, and the fall had knocked the wind out of me. I think I had twisted my ankle.

But I needed to see you more than I needed to see a doctor.

"Yes, I'm alright, move out of the way, please," I stood back up and ran down the alley that your tiny apartment was on.

I needed you more than ever right then. I was so lost and confused and scared and hurt. I wanted nothing in the world more than your embrace.

But you didn't open the door.

I kept knocking. "ERIK! Erik, PLEASE! Please, Erik!" The rain began to fall harder and I pounded on your door.

You still didn't answer.

Breaking down into tears, I sunk to the pavement against your door. "Erik, please don't die," I whispered.

"Are you looking for the man who lived in that room?" a twisted, ancient voice asked me.

I looked up, and, blinking away tears, saw an old woman clad in rags looking down.

"Stand up, darling. Your lover is not in there. Three men took him away just a little while ago," she said.

"Where... where did they take him?" I sniffled.

"To the docks," she said. "Thank you, madame," I said, starting to limp in that direction. My ankle hurt badly.

"Oh, dear? I would hurry. They spoke of a shipment to the bottom of the ocean," the old woman warned.

I almost vomited.

I ran, faster than ever before, to the docks, and looked for you. The first pier was empty. The second didn't have you. I kept searching pier after pier until finally I came to pier 13. It was the darkest of all the piers; even in the light of midday it had looming shadows that turned the boardwalk grey. I saw three of Raoul's poker friends walking back down the boardwalk towards me, so I hid my face under my cloak and hunched over, to look small. "Get out of the way, woman," his friend spat on me.

I moved to the side and watched them walk away. Then I ran down the boardwalk, calling your name. "Erik! Erik!"

The rain was pouring down and I could hardly see. I searched the rough waters until I finally saw a box a few yards away.

"Erik!" I dove into the water, forgetting my dress and petticoats, and slowly began to sink.

I was drowning. "Erik," I whispered into the water with my last breaths. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Then the world turned red and upside down.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Erik's POV

I was screaming your name.

"CHRISTINE! CHRISTINE!" You couldn't hear me over the rain, and I could tell by the look in your eyes that you thought I was in the box.

It was all too easy to get out. The idiots threw me, untied, into an unlocked wood box. All I did was wait for the imbeciles to walk away and I swam up onto the pier.

You jumped into the water, and with your heavy dress, you began to sink.

I ran over to your side of the dock and wrenched you out by your cloak.

Your elegantly beautiful face was blue, and I listened to your chest, but you weren't breathing.

"Christine, damn it," I pushed the water out of your mouth and tried to push air in, but nothing seemed to happen. "Christine, please don't leave me. Lord, keep her with me, please, I beg you," I murmured.

Gently, I placed my ear on your chest and, for one life shattering second, your heart stopped.

The next secod, you sputtered and opened your eyes. "What?" Your voice was hoarse and quiet.

"Christine, I thought I had lost you," I whispered. "Me too," you broke down into a coughing fit. "Here, let's get out of the rain," I cradled you in my arms and carried you off the pier.

"It's... so cold," you shivered.

I looked around; trying to find somewhere we could sneak into.

"Let's see if we can find some shelter," I murmured to you.

I carried you down an alley and tried to find an unlocked back door to a hotel or tavern, with no luck.

"Are you alright, darling?" I whispered to you as I walked away from another locked door.

You took a minute to respond. "Cah... cah... cold," you stuttered.

Your lips were blue, and i felt your forehead with my lips. You were burning hot.

I pushed the panicked thoughts aside and tried to remain calm. "We'll be fine. I'll find somewhere for us to go," I smiled at you.

I looked down the alleyway and saw only a few more doors.

The second to last door in the alley, which was labeled "SIR CAMERON'S TAVERN" was unlocked.

"Hello? Can anyone give us some

help? Hello?" I called into the dim (and seemingly empty)bar room.

An older woman raced into the room and stopped, staring at me. "What is your problem, Monsieur?" she asked, her eyes moving from my mask to Christine in my arms.

"My wife... she fell off the pier. I pulled her out... but it's so cold outside, what with the rain," I lied.

The woman could tell I was lying, but told me to follow her upstairs anyway.

"Set her there," she pointed to a bed.

Carefully, I laid you down on the bed.

The woman stood at your side and sent me to the corner. "Is she alright?" I asked from my corner, nervous. You were shivering and murmuring softly. "Hush, they'll both be fine," the woman said, fussing with your covers. "Both? What do you mean, madame?" I was confused. Did she just misspeak?

"Your wife and the baby. They'll both be alright. They just need some rest," the woman explained hastily.

I was in shock. Why hadn't you told me?

And then the reason hit me in the face.

The baby was mine, not Raoul's.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Erik's POV

Gently, you woke up and looked around.

"Are you okay?" your eyes searched mine for any signs of hurt.

You probably could see the shock in my eyes, and gathered that somehow I had found out.

"You know?" you breathed in deeply.

I could only nod.

"I've known for three months. I was going to tell you, Erik, I promise you I was, I just..." your words were interrupted with a coughing fit.

I hugged you close to me. "Shh, Christine, it's alright. I'm not angry with you," I whispered in your ear as you coughed.

"You... aren't?" you sputtered.

I pulled one of your dark brown curls behind your ear and sighed. "Why would I be angry?"

"Because I didn't tell you," you had stopped coughing.

"I'm just anxious," I admitted.

"About what?" "It's... it's my child, isn't it, Christine?" I stuttered.

You took a deep, shaky breath and smiled. "Yes."

"Huh," I couldn't resist smiling.

You beamed back at me. I always loved your smile. It filled your face with light and spirit, making you glow from deep inside.

"Do you want to feel the baby?" you asked.

I nodded nervously.

Tenderly, you picked up my hand and placed it on your midsection.

"Talk to him," you ordered me.

"Uh... er... hello, little one? It's your papa speaking?" I had no idea what to do. I had only ever seen children from a distance, and never gotten close enough to one to talk to it.

Then something happened.

"Christine, what did I do wrong?" I pulled my hand away quickly. I was sure I had caused some issue. Was my disease going to infect the baby somehow? Or, worse, would it look like me?

To my surprise, you laughed. "No, silly, the baby kicked," you explained. "Feel." Once again, you picked up my hand and rested it on your stomach.

"Hello, sweetie," you cooed. I felt the baby's little foot kick my hand.

"Does it hurt you?" I was bewitched by this baby inside of you. How did it know to respond to your voice and mine? "Not much," you smiled. "He likes your voice. He kicked again." I smiled. "How do you know it's a he?" "I can feel it deep inside me," you explained. "You could call it a motherly instinct." In one little motion, you moved your hand down to your midsection, on top of mine, and sighed happily. "My two boys." I could tell, in that instant, that you would be an excellent mother.

But then your body shook with coughs.

The elderly woman briskly walked back into the room. "Look what you've done, Monsieur, talked up your wife so much that she can hardly breathe. Go sit in that corner, and let her rest, before she hacks up a lung talking to you." The woman tucked you into the bed, gave me a stern look, and strode back out the door. "Erik... we need to..." you coughed.

"Shh, Christine, just sleep. You need to rest," I whispered softly.

You were quiet for a few moments, and I thought you had fallen asleep.

But then you whispered softly, "Erik, will you sit with me over here? I can't sleep." I laid down next to you and smiled slightly as I smelled your hair. It was one of my favorite scents.

Absentmindedly, I murmured a lullaby I had written for you in your ear.

"Feel," you whispered. "The baby likes when you sing." "Then I'll keep singing," I whispered back.

"You'll make me fall asleep," you whined softly.

"That's the point, Christine," I chuckled.

"I don't want to sleep," you whispered.

"But you need to," I smiled, and continued singing.

"Oh, Erik... I love you," you yawned, half asleep.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

I sang until I lulled myself to sleep too.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Christine's POV

I woke up in your arms and smiled softly.

You were still asleep, and your mask glimmered a bit in the morning sunlight.

As quietly as I could, I reached my hand up to touch it. It was smooth to the touch, and somehow cold, despite the sunlight hitting it.

A coughing fit wracked my body, causing you to stir.

"Christine?" you murmured, still half asleep.

"Go... back... to sleep," I said, coughs interrupting my words.

You cracked open an eyelid and saw that I was trying to hold back coughs.

"Christine, just let it out," you said, leaning your head on your hand.

It was like you had opened a floodgate, for I started coughing so much that I could hardly breathe.

An old woman who looked distinctly familiar sped into the room. "What have you done now, Monsieur Husband? Get off the bed," she swatted at your legs.

I cocked my head at you. Husband?

You blushed a little, and shrugged.

"I think your fever has gone down, Madame," the old woman patted my forehead. "Will you two be leaving today?"

You glanced at me, then nodded slowly."This afternoon, Madame," you said to the woman.

While you discussed prices, I looked around the room. It had wallpapered walls with pink patterns overlaying a white background. There was a small bathroom area, with a pitcher for washing hands and two pans for ...excretory... purposes. There were two windows; one was above the bathroom area and the other was next to the bed, an arm length away from me. An armoire stood against the wall opposite me, and a few chairs were littered around the room.

The room was very plain and basic.

The old woman walked out of the room, and nearly slammed the door behind her.

"What is her problem?" I giggled at you.

"I bargained a price much lower than she thought she deserved," you sighed as you sat on the bed next to me.

"Did you use your charm?" I sat up and moved closer to you. "Oh, yes, of course," you gave me a sarcastic look from the corner of your eyes.

"Well, I think you are very charming," I moved my face a bit closer to yours.

"But am I your Prince Charming?" you whispered.

I brushed my lips against yours. "Of course," I whispered, "As long as you want me as your princess."

You put your hand at the back of my head and drew me back into a kiss. I ran my fingers through your soft black hair, and smiled as you laid me down on the bed.

You unbuttoned my dress a little and I fooled with your nice shirt buttons.

You could feel my frustration and laughed.

I laughed too, and then the baby kicked.

I suddenly didn't want this right now.

You could sense something was wrong. "What is it, Christine?" you murmured.

"I don't... do you think we should... with the baby and all..." I blushed, embarrassed, and looked away.

"Oh, no," you backed off of me. "If it's uncomfortable for you, then by all means..."

"Thank you, Erik," I said, still a bit embarrassed but relieved. "I love you for understanding." "Does Raoul know?" you blurted out.

"About what?" I asked, getting a bit nervous. The names "Raoul" or "Vicomte de Chagny" in a sentence made my heart race a bit. "The truth about us. The baby. The truth about the baby," you said.

"I... I... I don't think he knows about... us... and I know for a fact that he knows nothing of the baby," I stuttered a bit, still nervous.

"Were you going to tell me?" you asked.

"I... I... yes, I was planning on it, but I... I was going to tell you the day they took you away," I stuttered nervously. The room seemed to spin a little bit. "I can't return to that house; they'll have people watching it. I was supposed to leave for America today, so they will think I left, I gue..." you started.

"YOU MISSED YOUR SHIP TO AMERICA?"I shouted at you.

"Calm down, please; they might be here," you whispered.

I quieted. "Why did you miss it?"

"I couldn't just leave you here alone," you said, like it was an easy explanation.

"But... it could be... weeks before you can..." I felt extremely guilty. Now you would have to wait for an unknown amount of time to go to America and get away from Raoul's wrath.

But I also felt happy.

I could have you for a few more blissful months.

"You don't need to worry about that. You just need to get back to Raoul before he gets suspicious," you tried to comfort me.

It didn't work.

"Alright... I guess ... are you going to stay here?" I looked down, trying to hide that I was crying.

I used to love Raoul. I really did. I would love to be around him and talk to him and he said he'd protect me from the monster from beneath the Opera House, like a knight in shining armor. That's why I married him.

But then I ventured back below the Opera House and saved you from suicide. I nursed you back to health, mentally and physically, but it took several days.

Raoul knew I was lying when I told him I went to see the Girys, but he pretended to believe it. As I went to see you more and more, Raoul began to change. His innocent demeanor was gone; replaced by a drunkard gambler. He scared me.

"I will be here," you hugged me quickly and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Christine."

I walked out of your embrace and out the door to Raoul's.

Raoul was sitting in a chair in the living room, polishing a gun.

"Good morning, Christine."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Christine's POV

Raoul seemed sober for once.

"Uh, hello, honey," I stuttered. "Where... uh, where did you get that, erm, gun?" "Come sit down, Christine," he patted our sofa cushion. "I... I don't really feel well. I think I'm going to take a nap," I walked towards the bedroom.

Raoul grabbed my arm a bit roughly. "Sit."

I bit my lip nervously and sat next to him.

"I would... I want... to apologize for locking you in your room. I am sorry, but you've got to understand, Christine, that... monster can hurt you," Raoul put his hand on top of mine. He was being sincere, for the first time in ages. It made my heart flutter with both excitement and anxiety. Why did he have a gun?

He clenched his jaw,as though he was trying to swallow anger.

"I want to ask, Christine, why did you throw me on the bed and run away?" I looked away. "I needed some space."

"Space? Space?!" Raoul's anger was showing through.

"Ye... ye... yes, Raoul, space," I was scared. "Do you call sleeping with another man 'some space'?!"Raoul shouted at me.

"I wasn't sleeping with another man, Raoul," I whispered.

"Really?" His voice was louder.

"I promise," I looked up at him, my eyes tearing up.

In a sudden motion, the back of his hand smacked my cheek.

A sickening silence covered the room.

"Did you just hit me?" I whispered.

Raoul's jaw was quivering. "I...I..."

"Did you just hit me?" I stood up, speaking louder. I needed to get the gun from him.

"I didn't mean to, Christine," he said.

"Give me the gun," I held out my hand.

"Why should I?" Raoul asked defensively.

"Because I made the money to pay for it!" I said angrily.

"How? Sleeping around?!" He shouted.

I sank down onto the sofa. Raoul had hurt my cheek when he smacked me. "I'm going to get a drink," he grumbled, dropping the gun on the couch next to me. "What's it for?" I asked softly, not looking up.

"Protection. In case the monster comes back," Raoul didn't turn. "Which one?" I snapped.

He paused, looked at me, and walked out the door.

I fell into the couch and sobbed myself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Christine's POV (flashback)

_I ventured back below the Opera House, down into your lair, and I saw you. You were sitting there, thinking of suicide with a punjab around your throat. "No, Erik!" I shouted to you, running to your side._

_"Christine," you murmured. "Maybe I have ventured into God's Heaven."_

_"No, no, stay with me," I was crying as I struggled to get you out of the punjab._

_You fell down to the ground and I cradled you. "Don't ever do that again."_

_"I'm ugly, on the inside and out, and ugly never is loved. But I can't survive without love, Christine," you tried to explain._

_"Oh no, Erik, no. You are wonderfully beautiful on the inside and the out. No one could play music like you, Erik," I assured you. "I still love you, Christine. I'll always love you, til the end of time. But it's this love, this heart brokenness I feel inside, that's killing me," you said._

_"I did love you, Erik,"I whispered. "You were my angel." "What am I now, pray tell?" your eyes were closed._

_"A man."_

_"Can you love a regretful, heartbroken man?"_

_"I could. I always have." _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Christine's POV

I woke up on the bed.

"Hmm?" I stretched my arms out slowly and felt a paper.

I grasped it and opened it.

Lotte-

I want to apologize for hitting you. I did not intend for it to get out of hand.

I am leaving on affairs of business and am afraid I will not return for two months. I would like to return to your forgiveness, but if that is not possible, then... I will sorrowfully return to the business affairs and let you leave.

I love you.

Raoul

I refolded the letter and plopped back down onto the pillows, hand on my forehead.

Raoul had run away from his problems with me, hoping time would heal the wounds. He was trying to pull the oh-I-feel-so-sorry guilt trip.

It had worked before.

I didn't know if it would work again.

I knew, though, that the two months of Raoul's absence would be extremely happy. You would be able to stay at our apartment, as long as you didn't go near the windows.

I drew a bath and let the warm water melt through my skin. Then, I had an overwhelming sense of nausea, and let myself throw up into the toilet bowl.

I pushed away the thought that, when Raoul returned, I wouldn't be able to hide my pregnancy. He would be able to see from the moment he walked in the door.

I was trying to focus on you. We could be together all day and night and not have to worry about anyone coming to find us.

No longer in the mood for a bath, I dressed and went downstairs to head to your room.

I walked over to Sir Cameron's and saw the elderly woman from a few days ago behind the bar.

"Bonjour, madame," I greeted her.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Is my... husband upstairs?" "As always," the woman gestured to the staircase.

"Thank you, madame," I smiled and walked up the stairs.

I knocked on your door.

"Yes?" you asked with a deep, fake accent.

"It's me, love," I said, smiling a bit at your conscientious security.

You cracked the door and looked out. "Christine?" your face lit up.

"Erik!" I smiled back.

You grabbed my hands and pulled me into your room. I shut the door behind me with my foot, and smiled as you pulled me into a soft kiss.

You had stripped down to an undershirt and a pair of pants. "I'm sorry I'm not properly dressed... it's rather hot up here."

"It's fine," I pulled my cloak off and laid it on a chair.

"How did you get Raoul to let you out?" you were fiddling with the windows and not looking at me.

"He... left on business," I said. "He'll be gone for two months at least."

You turned, surprised. "I was hoping you would come stay at my apartment," I said, rubbing my forearm.

"I'd love to, Christine," you crossed the room and put one hand on my waist softly, the other on my cheek, the way you always kissed me.

But Raoul had struck me right on the cheek and it hurt to feel you touch the blooming bruise. I whimpered a little.

"What's wrong?" you searched my eyes.

"Nothing," I tried to smile

Your eyes started to wander down to my lips, but stopped at my cheekbones.

"Christine," you drew in a sharp breath.

"It's nothing," I tried to pull out of your arms. "No, what happened?" you held fast.

"Raoul... Raoul and I had a... quarrel..." I looked down. "But I was out of line. I shouldn't have..."

"No. Christine, there is no excuse for him to hit you. Did he... did he specify where he was going? I could catch a train..." your eyes glazed with a terribleness that I hadn't seen since you were known as the Phantom.

"No, Erik. If you killed him, you'd have to leave to run or go to jail. I don't want to raise the child with only one parent," I pleaded you out of your anger.

You looked at me, and sighed. "I am so sorry he hurt you."

I leaned into your chest and broke down in tears.

"It is so hard, Erik. I love you, but I owe Raoul," I murmured in between tears.

"Christine, you don't owe that bast... him anything."

"I do. It's... it's so hard to explain."

"Do you want to try?"

"Not today." I sniffled. "Let's focus on the fact that, today, I have you, and you have me, and we have a baby."

"Okay," you smiled, and kissed me. "I'll pack my things and meet you at your flat."

I bit my lip. "I was thinking... since you've already paid for tonight..."

"Oh," you smirked. "Oh." I blushed a little, and kissed you.

You leaned into me, and I smiled as we began to melt into each other.

Although everything else in this world may be up in the air, I knew one thing for certain: you loved me.

And that meant everything.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Christine's POV

We had to wait until night to sneak you into my apartment. Luckily, all the neighbors were either asleep or doing some activity inside because no one was in the stairwell.

Always the gentleman, you held open my apartment door and gestured for me to enter.

I walked in, smiling, and set your items on the sofa. You stayed by the door, soaking in the room.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I've never been to you and Raoul's home before," your eyes held a reverent glow. "Well, let me give you the grand tour," I smiled, and grabbed your hand.

"This is the kitchen," I led you into the next room. "Hmm," you eyed a banana. "What is that?" "A banana," I smiled. "Try it."

You picked it up, and almost ate the peel. Luckily, I peeled it for you in time. "Here's the bathroom," I led you past the small room, and into the bedroom. "And this is the bedroom."

You instantly headed to the phonograph in the corner. "What's this?"

"A wedding gift from Monsieur Edison. It's a... phon... phon... phonograph?" I always had trouble remembering the name. "I've heard of these," you said with a reverent smile. "They play recorded sound, yes?"

"Yes," I said.

You pushed a lever and a waltz began to flow out of the machine.

"Shall we dance?" you asked, a mouth full of banana.

"Swallow your banana, please," I laughed.

You took a big gulp, then offered me your hand. "A dance, my love?"

I smiled. "Of course." I took your hand.

We danced gracefully for a few moments, and then just danced a slow two step. "Sometimes I forget how wonderful a dancer you are," I whispered in your ear.

You kissed my cheek, then kissed my neck, softly. I moaned a little.

The song ended too quickly, and you pulled away. "Christine, I don't want to offend you, but I'm rather tired. I'm going to sleep," you said as nicely as you could. I searched your eyes and could suddenly recognize the tiredness in them.

"Of course," I nodded, and yawned. "I'm very tired too."

"Good night, dear," you kissed me softly and watched me snuggle into the covers. "Good night, love," I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

I woke up with a start an hour later.

I had had a nightmare, a vicious nightmare, where Raoul had walked into the apartment and strangled you.

My arm groped out into the darkness for yours. "Erik?" I murmured.

You weren't there.

"Erik?" I called out.

You stumbled into the bedroom. "Christine? I don't... feel so... good," you collapsed onto the floor.

"Erik?" I ran over and cradled your head in my lap. "Erik?!" The silhouette of a man appeared in the doorway. "He won't be waking up for a long time."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Christine's POV

"Ra... Ra... Raoul?" I stuttered. I was more scared than I had ever been before, for it was me against this man. I had only felt a similar fear when you had dragged me down to your lair that night.

"No," the man laughed. He walked into the room and lit a candle. "No, I'm not your husband. But I am here on business concerning your husband." The man had longish blonde hair that was slicked back from his forehead. He was tall, and would be handsome but his cheekbones were high and his eyes were icy and cold.

"Business?" I asked. The man walked a tad closer to me and I protectively held you closer. You were still unconscious and breathing softly.

"Yes. Your dear husband," he looked at you,"or not so dear, I should say, owes me quite a bit of money from a card game we had a few months ago. Once I finally tracked him down for payment to this apartment... well, he's obviously not here."

"What did you do to Erik?" I blurted out. My heart was aching from not knowing what had become of you.

"I'm assuming that Erik is your little... plaything here. I only gave him a small drug that will keep him detained. He was about to attack me, you know," the man was polishing a ring on his hand.

"Will he be alright?" My eyes searched the man's.

"Of course."

I sighed with relief. You would, eventually, wake up.

"Madame de Chagny, you and your lover here cannot leave, however, until your husband pays his debts. I will need you..." the man looked at a paper in his pocket, "Christina... to write your husband a letter asking for the money."

"Monsieur, my name is Christine, and I do not know exactly where my husband is."

The arrogant man tapped his foot impatiently. "Where do you estimate he is?"

"Around Prague, monsieur, but I'm not sure," I told the full truth. Our lives were literally in this man's hands.

The man pulled a knife out of his coat, and I gulped. "Are you lying to me?"

"No, monsieur, no," I said.

He held the knife near my throat.

"What?" your eyes fluttered open. "Erik," I put my hand on yours and grasped it.

The man backed off. "Hello, Monsieur Erik. Did you have a nice slumber?"

"You! The burglar!" You pulled yourself up and fell back over a few seconds later. "Erik?" I caught you, confused and worried.

"You see, Madame Christine, your friend here won't be able to properly walk or move around for a few days. Although you are technically able to leave, he is not. So you may leave, but your friend here," the man poked you with the tip of his dagger, "will be kept until Monsieur de Chagny's money is in my hands."

You were growing angry, but you were also growing tired and haggard from the strain of moving around. "Monsieur... forgive me, I do not know your name... may we have some time to rest? He is... well, he is very tired."

The man nodded. "Very well. But no escapes."

"Thank you, Monsieur," I sighed, relieved.

The man started to leave, but stopped in the doorway. "You can call me Barnum, Madame Christine."

I nodded.

Barnum left the room.

I gently tugged you off the floor. "Let's get in the bed, alright?"

You winced, which I accepted as a yes.

We were helplessly cornered into Barnum- if that even was his name-'s game. I felt like a piece of driftwood in a stormy sea. We could be in capture for weeks until Raoul's money came through.

I tried to focus on you.

I helped you comfortably lay down, and began focusing on fluffing your pillows.

"Christine, the pillows are fine."

I kept fluffing.

"Christine, thank you."

I continued to fluff.

"Christine, that's enough," you snapped at me.

Tears came up to my eyes. You noticed.

"Ah, Christine, love, I'm sorry," you tried to reach your arm over to me, but you couldn't. Instead, I curled up next to you, my face burrowed in your shirt.

"It's not that, it's just... we're stuck, Erik. This man... Barnum... is in control of our future... the baby's future," I sobbed into your chest.

I admired your ability to comfort me while you had a drug making you extremely tired and limp. "Christine, we will just take care of this very quickly, get the man his money, and get out," you whispered, stroking my hair.

"Okay," I whispered, a few tears trickling down my cheeks.

You tilted my face up to look at you, and I reached up and kissed you.

"I love you, Erik," I whispered.

"I love you so much, Christine," you yawned.

"Sleep, Erik," I whispered to you, pushing a stray hair behind your ear.

"No, you need me," you yawned again.

"Sleep," I kissed the tip of your nose. "I can last a few hours," I lied.

You instantly fell asleep, and I watched your slumber. You didn't understand the full scale of the situation. You thought it was about money.

I knew that, if we did get the money from Raoul, it would be a power play with you and the baby caught in the middle.

I wanted you to wake up and tell me everything was okay, that it was all a nightmare, and that you loved me. I even dared to imagine you saying Raoul had never existed, and that it was just you and I, you and I.

But it wasn't so.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Christine's POV

I was sure that I hadn't slept a wink, yet you woke me up.

"Christine?" you whispered softly.

"Hmmm?" I asked, my voice stiff with sleep.

"Why are my legs numb?"

I sat up, alarmed, until I remembered the past night's events.

"You were drugged," I sank back into the pillows, resting my hand above my eyes.

I was feeling nauseous, but I needed to be strong. I'll do what the man-Barnum- wants and then we can leave.

I stood up and walked into the bathroom, where I changed into one of my plainer dresses that hid most all my skin. I didn't want to seem rich, just well, in the hopes that the man wouldn't ask for much money.

I checked in on you (you had fallen asleep again) and walked into the living room.

For a second, the night before seemed like a dream. There was no Barnum in the parlor, and I walked to the front door and almost opened it.

"I wouldn't do that," his voice rang out over the room.

I sighed, closed my eyes, and walked away from the door.

"Good morning, Missus De Chagny," the gentleman smiled a toothy grin from my kitchen table. He had a tad cockney accent and a banana in his mouth. He was reading the paper.

"Barnum," I nodded frostily.

He expected me to sit at the table with him, but I stood where I was.

"Would you like some toast? Or maybe some cooked eggs?" The man held up a piece of toast and the smell wafted across the room to me.

Without thinking, I took it and nibbled off the bread. I immediately felt the morning sickness coming on, and waddled as fast as I could to the bathroom.

"What's wro... ew," Barnum chased after me into the bathroom. "I guess toast isn't your favorite meal."

I grimaced at his joke, and stood up slowly on wobbly legs, clutching my stomach.

And that's when it clicked for Barnum.

"You're not... you can't be... oh," he raised an eyebrow in shock.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Is it Vicomte's?"

I looked away.

Barnum's cold blue eyes almost popped out of his head.

"He doesn't know. About the baby," I admitted.

I looked into Barnum's eyes, begging for help, but I was met with a distant look of calculation. He was thinking up a plan.

"Aha! Haha!" the man laughed and led me out of the bathroom. He sat me down at Raoul's desk and handed me a pen and paper.

"What is..." I started to ask.

"Write your husband that you're pregnant and need 2000 francs-the debt he needs to pay off to me- for doctors and baby supplies." Barnum had a glazed, and slightly crazed, look in his eye.

"Are you sure?"

"YES! DO IT OR YOUR LOVER DIES!" the man shouted as he pranced around the room with glee.

I turned hurriedly to the paper and tried to think of something that would appease Raoul.

I hadn't really spoken to him in months, not a full conversation. Sometimes you can live and sleep next to a person you call your husband and not know what he thinks or does for months at a time.

"Dearest Raoul," I wrote. "I am so fortunate and blessed to tell you that my prayers have been answered- I am with child. I wish you could return sooner, but I know you are called by business, so I would like to humbly request 2000 francs for the safekeeping of the child. Rush home. Be safe. All my love, Christine."

It wasn't a lie. It was a misleading truth, but not a lie.

Right?

Barnum had not waited for the wax seal to dry when he picked up the letter and handed it to one of his brawny henchmen.

"Hurry with that, and be careful," he ordered the giant man.

I folded my arms on the desk and collapsed my head down onto them. I was extremely tired.

"Stand up and give this to your lover boy," Barnum handed me a tray of grapes and ham.

I yawned.

"What is wrong? Is our excellent actress tired?" Barnum teased as he lit a cigar.

I couldn't contain a cough.

"Hush, little mother, and get in your room with your man," Barnum ordered. "I need time to collect my thoughts."

I walked towards the room slowly and took a little nibble of Erik's ham. I stopped, for I remembered a question I had for Barnum.

"When will Raoul's response come?"

"Maybe two or three weeks. Possibly four."

My heart sank. Four weeks with this bastard?

I suddenly started crying.

"What? Why are you crying woman?" Barnum was astonished at my weeping.

"I... I don't want... to be stuck here for that... that long! I... I want to go out and see the sun and sing and dance!" I sobbed into my hands.

Barnum put his arms around me in an awkward hug, and it did nothing for my tears. "Do you miss your husband, Madame?"

My tears stopped flowing. I was pissed. What does this man know of me? Who was he to mock me?

"Who are you to mock me, Monsieur Kidnapper!" I shouted at the man and pulled out of his arms.

"I did not intend to mock you!" he shouted back, and I craved this reaction. I was so happy he was yelling back, I giggled.

The man heard my giggle and cocked his head. "I daresay, woman, you have something wrong with your head. One moment you weep, the next you yell, and now you are laughing."

"I am tired now," I had the strangest feeling of lightheadedness, as though I were floating.

I stumbled into Barnum and laughed. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong with me?" I sobbed as I continued to wobble.

"Christine, did you eat anything on this tray?" he scooped the tipsy tray out of my arms and sat it on a table. He was trying to hold me still, but my knees kept buckling.

"A nibble of ham."

"You shouldn't have," his voice sounded far away and I couldn't see.

"Damn it!"

I felt myself crash against something, and then I drifted into the sea of unconsciousness.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Christine's POV

_I was at the beach._

_My scarf was billowing around me, for it was a windy day. I rested my hands nonchalantly on my stomach and smiled. "Baby blue bird, baby blue, on his way, from me to you," a voice echoed across my beach, seemingly from the water._

_"Hello?" I called out to the water._

_"Father blue bird, father who? On his way from me to you," the watery voice continued._

_"Christine!" I squinted and saw a young Raoul in the water, holding up my scarf. It must have flown off my neck._

_"Christine!" I squinted and saw you next to him, a wedding veil in your arms. "Mother blue bird, mother, shoo! On her way from me to you."_

_I turned away from the water, not caring for the song, and was met with a mirror._

_"What?" I turned again and there was no ocean, no beach, only mirrors reflecting me forever, reflecting the song._

_"Family blue bird, family new," the voice taunted me._

_"I'm on my way," Raoul whispered in my left ear. "From me to you," you whispered in my right._

I shot up, awake.

"Huh?" I squinted. I was back in the bedroom, and it appeared to be night time.

"Did you eat a bit of the food intended for Erik here?" Barnum-a delight as always- stood in the corner of the room.

I sighed. "I don't know. Maybe?" I turned to you. "I'm so terribly tired. Can I go back to sleep?"

"You had some of Erik's food that was specifically drugged for him," Barnum said. "That is what is making you tired."

I slumped down onto your chest and was almost asleep again, until you pushed me up into a sitting position. "You can sleep later. Monsieur Barnum has something important to tell you."

"Ah, yes. Mrs. de Chagny, your husband has written and said that he is... that he will be..." Barnum sighed. "Just read it."

I snatched the letter from Barnum.

"My dearest Lottie,

I am overjoyed to hear of your pregnancy! I love you so much and am so excited to be a father! I will be returning earlier than expected, in one month's time. Unfortunately, my love, I can't leave business earlier. Carry on without me.

Love always,

Raoul.

Please note: I've attached money to this letter for your use."

I had a mixed reaction. I sighed with relief at Raoul's sending of the money, but frowned at the thought of his early return.

"Why are you frowning, dear? This is great news!" you murmured in my ear. "Yes, I guess so," I whispered.

"Well. My men will be leaving in an hour. This will have to be goodbye, Mr. Destler and Mrs. de Chagny. I am leaving now to go tend to some other... business." Barnum cleared his throat and left the room.

You looked at me, laughter in your eyes. "We're free."

I smiled and kissed your cheek. "I'm so tired, love, so I'm going to take a nap," I yawned.

You stood your legs a bit stiff but steady, and you walked to my side of the bed.

"Do you need anything? You won't be able to walk very well."

I still felt nauseous, whether from my pregnancy or the drugs. "I'm fine."

You walked into the living room and sat down at the tiny piano to play. You began to play a smooth composition that sounded like summertime.

I fell asleep with a happy ease.

I woke up from nausea. You were still playing, but the melody had shifted to something darker.

I felt the morning sickness coming on, so I tried to stand to go to the bathroom.

I took five steps. My knees buckled and I fell to the floor.

"Erik!" my throat was hoarse with sleep, and there was no way you could have heard me over the piano.

You must have heard me hit the ground. "Christine? Are you... oh, love," you sighed sympathetically. "I told you that you wouldn't be able to walk."

"I know... I just felt ill, Erik," I said as you picked me up off the floor and cradled me in your arms.

"Are you still feeling ill?" you murmured in my ear.

"Hmm," I whispered back. "Yes."

You carried me quickly to the bathroom where I let out my throw up. You quietly rubbed my back soothingly and held my thick hair back away from my face. You knew I hated throwing up more than anything.

You picked me back up, and, like a tired child, I wrapped my arms around your neck and nestled into your muscled chest.

You set me gently down onto the bed and laid down beside me, pulling softly at one of my curls.

"God, I love you, Christine," you murmured, wonder filling your eyes.

"I love you too, Erik." I was so very tired, and reached my hand up to stroke the masked side of your face.

You closed your eyes, happy.

Until my fingers wandered towards the edges of the white porcelain.

"No, Christine, not today," you sighed, gently setting my hand down on the bed.

I nodded. "Sorry."

"It's... It's alright, sweetheart," you smiled softly.

I was almost asleep, almost at that point where dreams begin.

You stayed until I was completely asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Christine's POV

We spent the next month in a small paradise. You took me out to a boutique and we bought baby clothes and items. I told you it was a boy and we got only boy toys, to your displeasure. You thought I should be prepared for either way. We painted the baby's room a light blue, and you painted the night sky on the ceiling. You left one day to a warehouse and brought back an old, tiny piano. The keys were turning a tad yellow with age, but the piano shown with a fresh, glossy black paint.

"Erik, this is beautiful," it took my breath away.

"You like it? It was mine, from years ago. My first piano," you stroked the keyboard lovingly. "I tuned it, and gave it a nice coat of fresh paint, so the little man can play it when he gets a little older."

I was starting to cry. "Erik, you can't... You don't have to give this up."

"Of course. He's my child too," you whispered, wiping away my tears.

I smiled.

"What is it?" You asked.

"You called him a he."

"And?"

"Well, you never acknowledge him as a he," I smiled.

"Well, hello, boy," you said, patting your hand on my stomach.

The baby kicked.

"I told you he likes you!"

A knock broke through the sentimental moment. "I'll answer it," I left the room, breaking the moment.

"Ello, Ma'me de Shawney?" A small messenger boy sat on my doorstep.

"Yes?" I asked.

"A telegram from M'ser de Shawney," the boy pulled a slightly crumpled note out of his pocket.

I held out a hand.

"Need me money," the little boy snapped. He couldn't be more than ten.

"Oh, of course. Sorry," I pulled a franc out of my pocket.

The boy handed me the telegram. "Thanks, Ma'me," the boy smiled, and raced down the stairs.

"Goodbye!" I called back as I shut the door. Poor child.

"Who was it?" you called from the bedroom.

I unfolded the letter. What did Raoul have to say?

"Dear Christine" STOP

"I regret to inform you that I have been seriously injured in a carting accident" STOP "I cannot return in time for the childs birth" STOP "They won't let me leave the hospital" STOP "You can't leave Paris in your condition" STOP" I have broken both my legs and arms" STOP "I miss you" STOP "I am so sorry" STOP

"Love Raoul" STOP

You were overjoyed to read the letter. "I can be here for the next two months while you are pregnant! I could even be here when he is born!" you skipped around the room with glee. "Yes," I said, biting my lip nervously.

"What's wrong?" You walked over to me.

"It's... It's nothing, really," I said, glancing away.

"No, something is wrong," you said, pulling my face gently back to face you. "What is it?"

"It's just... Raoul is so alone at the hospital, you know? He's... He's hurt, Erik, and alone, and I..." I shrugged.

"Oh, I see," you nodded and turned away from me. "I see."

"What's wrong now, Erik?"

"You still love him, Christine! That's what wrong! You are afraid of me still, don't deny it. You still love Raoul!" You shouted angrily. "Maybe because he's more dependable!"

"You call being a drunk 'dependable', Christine?!"

"Well, at least he has a stable home, unlike the Opera Ghost without an Opera!" I shouted, and immediately regretted my words. I wished I could take them back.

"Oh, no, Erik, I didn't mean..." I whispered, reaching my hand out to touch you. "Erik, I'm so..."

"Sorry. Everyone is so sorry for Erik," you shrugged out of my grip. "I've given you everything, Christine. Just give me something back."

You picked up your coat off the couch. "No, no, where are you going? Erik, you come back," I grabbed your arm.

"Get back, woman!" you roared. "I'm going back to my inn room," you whispered solemnly.

"No, no, Erik," I whispered as you walked out the door. "Erik, you come back here!" I shouted at you as you walked down the stairs.

"ERIK, COME BACK!" I yelled, racing down the stairs after you.

By the time I reached the door, you had gone, mixed into the crowd like you were nothing. "Erik," I sobbed into my hands.

I had hurt you, the one thing I had promised myself I would never do again. -

I stayed on the stoop for a while, I guess, sobbing, because when a stranger tapped my shoulder it was night.

"Mademoiselle, I understand that you are with child, so here are a few shi..." a very familiar man said.

"Barnum?" I interrupted him.

"Christine? What are you... Why are you... It's ten o'clock at night! Get home to your boyfriend!"

"He's gone," I wiped the tears from under my eyes and took a shaky breath. "They're both gone."

"Come on," he sighed and pulled me to my feet.

He dragged me up the stairs to my apartment and sat me down on the couch. "Good night, Madame de Chagny," he sighed and walked out the door. "Monsieur Barnum?" I whispered, like a frightened child. "Please don't go. I'm afraid." He turned in the doorway. "Madame, I ca..."

"Please?"

"Christine, I don..."

"Please, Barnum?"

"NO!" he shouted. "I can't."

"Fine then," I picked at my skirt. "Leave, just like everyone else."

He sighed and stomped his legs. "Oh, alright, but one night only."

I smiled.

**A/N: All chapters after this one are mine**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Erik's POV

I didn't want to leave you.

I only left because you had shown me that you still loved Raoul.

You can't love two men, Christine. Especially when only one loves you back.

The lady at Sir Cameron's Tavern glared at me, as usual, when I came back. I was so caught up in my rage and heartbreak that I did the ungentlemanly thing and glared back. I trudged up the stairs to my room and slammed the door behind me when I entered. I tossed my coat onto a chair and flopped down on the bed. I want to scream and cry and… and even kill in my anger. I would never hurt you, my dear Christine, but the Viscomte de Chagny was a different story. He was, after all, the cause of this.

_"Maybe it would be better if I left altogether." _I thought as I covered my face with hands.

I stood and walked to the desk in the corner of the room. I opened the drawer and pulled out a piece of paper, an inkwell, and a pen and began to write.

"Madame Giry, I apologize for missing the ship to America. I had to stay for personal reasons. I would like to ask if you could find me another ship for passage to America. The sooner I leave Paris, the better. Sincerely, Erik"

I folded the letter and sealed it inside an envelope. I put on my coat again and walked outside and found a messenger boy. I told him to deliver the letter to the postal office as soon as possible and paid him several more francs than necessary to make him hurry. I returned to my room and reduced my clothing to merely an undershirt and pants for it was very hot in the tavern. I thought about going to the bar downstairs and drowning my sorrows… but that would make me no better than that son of a-… that evil drunkard, Raoul. Instead, I lay down on the bed and waited for sleep to come. I didn't want just a regular sleep; I wanted an eternal, comatose slumber. If I couldn't love you, I didn't want to live.

It was nearly a month before I got a reply back from Madame Giry.

"Monsieur Erik Destler, Attached is your ticket to America on a ship that leaves on Friday, November 12th at 10:00 am. I am sorry to inform you that trip will last 6 weeks. You will arrive on December 17th at noon. Meg and I will be waiting at the docks. Sincerely, Madame Antoinette Giry"

I sighed sadly. I was due to leave in just four days. You were nearing the end of your pregnancy and I could tell that our son would be born while I was on the ship. I knew how far along you were because I would often check on you through a window in your apartment. You never caught me, though. I wanted so desperately to come back to you, but we both knew why I had to leave.

I prayed that God would be kind enough to let me see you again one day and meet our son.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm sorry that these chapters are kind of short. They will get longer. Thank you so much for the reviews! I plan on updating every day or every other day. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 18: Christine's POV

I wished so desperately for you to come back.

But you never came and I didn't have the courage to find you again.

The last month of my pregnancy was very hard for me. I had to write to Raoul to ask him for money to hire a midwife. I would often cry myself to sleep at night because I missed you so much. I began to wish that the baby would be a little girl because I didn't want my son to grow up to be like Raoul. I wanted a boy when I was with you because I wanted him to be like you. I could set an example for a little girl. I was so afraid that neither you nor Raoul would be with me when it was time for me to give birth.

My fear became reality.

The midwife was just about leave when I went into labor. All I could think about throughout the pain was how badly I needed you there with me, telling me that I would be fine. I didn't think that I would be fine.

When it was over and the nurse handed me our son, I named him Gustave, after my father. I had hoped that his last name could've been yours; it should've been yours, but it couldn't. It had to be de Chagny. I had a choice to make. I could raise him as a de Chagny and never tell anybody the truth or I could leave a letter for Raoul and run away with the child in hopes of finding you.

There actually wasn't much of a choice; I had to raise him as Raoul's son.

I _had_ to leave the hurt behind.

When Raoul came home to meet our son, I felt a pang of guilt every time he called Gustave "his son". He stopped drinking… for about a week… then he turned back into his usual drunk, angry self. I almost left him on several occasions, but God knows what trouble he would get into if I left. I missed you so much…

But I had to move on.

No matter how hard it was.

**A/N: It's not over, mes amis. It's just getting started...**

**Don't hate me.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: (Now here comes some LND whoop whoop! Think OLC with Sierra and Ramin)**

**Time warp to 10 years later…**

Chapter 19: Erik's POV

I hadn't seen you in more than 10 years…

And I believe I was going insane.

Madame Giry had helped me buy a side show that eventually grew into an amusement park. We named it "Mr. Y's Phantasma". Apparently, "Mr. Y" was my pseudonym. Madame Giry's daughter, Meg, had a show at the large concert hall. They called her the "Ooh La La Girl". Essentially, Meg and some other female dancers ran around the stage in scanty outfits (which I swear I had nothing to do with) singing and dancing to vaudeville music (that I regret to say I wrote). These Americans seemed to prefer to listen to this "vaudeville" garbage than my operatic arias. I wanted to compose beautiful songs, but Madame Giry told me to keep writing the vaudeville trash for Meg's show. She took pride in her daughter's ability to draw a crowd of people to the concert hall every day. I couldn't possibly compose something beautiful for Meg's voice. I could only compose for you, my sweet Christine, and you alone.

But you weren't there.

I often dreamed about you, that you had come back to me, but when I awoke, you weren't with me. I hid myself away in a kind of apartment above Phantasma and composed and invented things. I made myself an automaton that looked like you in hopes of finding some inspiration from just pretending that you were there…

And then it happened.

A bright spark of inspiration! A divine melody just for you!

And you _would_ sing it. I would make sure of that. I would die a jubilant man even if the last thing I heard was your voice floating through the air, singing the notes I had written specifically for you.

I needed _you_.

And I would get you at all costs.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I decided to put this one up too since chapter 19 was so short.**

Chapter 20: Christine's POV

I had gone through the day without reading through the mail at all.

It wasn't purposeful, just subconscious. Why bother looking at all the envelopes when you know that they are all just bills; bills that you can't afford to pay? Raoul's drinking and gambling had practically emptied our bank account. He was out drinking again that night too.

Gustave had woken up from one of his nightmares that night. I had just put him back to sleep and was walking into the living room when I noticed the pile of unopened envelopes. I grabbed the pile of letters and began to sift through them, searching for something other than bills. Maybe there was a letter from an old friend or an invitation to somebody's wedding.

Then I saw it; a letter from Mr. Hammerstein. I opened it.

"Madame Vicomtess de Chagny,

I hope this letter finds you in good health. As you may or may not have heard by now, I am opening a new opera house in New York in about 2 months. It would be a great honor to have you sing at it. I am willing to pay you the equivalent of 150,000 francs plus travel and lodging if you accept my invitation. I do hope you will agree.

Sincerey,

Mr. Oscar Hammerstein"

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. 150,000 francs! That would pay for a large amount of Raoul's gambling debt…

It was then that Raoul burst through the door, drunk, as usual.

"Why are you still up?" Raoul said coldly.

"Darling," I started as I kindly as I could, "it's only te-"

"I don't want to hear it. Go to bed. I will be there in a moment."

"But Raoul-"

"What is it now?!" he yelled.

"There's no need to yell, dear," I said and walked over to him. "Come, let's sit down for a moment, my sweet, strong, handsome husband." The words tasted like vinegar coming out of my mouth, but sweet-talking him usually got him to calm down. He complied and walked over to the couch with me.

"I got a letter from Mr. Hammerstein, the famous American composer. He wants me to sing at the opening of his new opera house in New York," I said calmly and soothingly.

"No," he spat out immediately.

I sighed, "He'll pay us 150,000 francs plus travel and lodging."

Raoul was silent for a moment. Then he said, "I want to see the contract." I handed him the letter and he read over it carefully. Finally he said, "I suppose we can go."

I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you so much, dear," I said. I even dared to kiss his disgusting alcoholic lips.

I fell asleep happy. Raoul hadn't let me return to the opera since I married him. I was so overjoyed that I would finally get to sing again. I wished you, my angel, were able to teach me and help me practice. I missed you so much…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Christine's POV

Our boat, "The Persephone", arrived in Coney Island several weeks later. Gustave was so excited to be in America.

"Do you think I'll get to learn how to swim, mother?" he asked every day.

I would always smile and say, "Yes, Gustave. I'm sure we can arrange it."

Reporters and onlookers flooded the docks. I held Gustave's hand and kept him close by my side. I didn't want my little boy to get lost in the sea of people. As soon as we stepped off of the boat, hundreds of flashbulbs exploded as photographers took pictures. Raoul was with us in a second, yelling at the reporters and photographers to stop taking pictures of Gustave and I. The reporters hardly listened to him at all and began to bombard us with questions. I remained silent and clutched Gustave closer to me. Raoul was still yelling at the press to stop bothering us. I began to get a headache from all of the noise and commotion. Raoul was only trying to help, but he was really just making things worse by exposing his anger problems. The reporters turned their attention to Gustave.

"Hey, kid, what's it like to have a celebrity mother?" "Is this your first time in America?" "What do you want to do here at Coney?" the reporters asked him.

Gustave smiled a bit and said almost proudly, "I want to learn how to swim."

The reporters laughed at him and Gustave looked up at me, confused and embarrassed. I hadn't told him that most people learned how to swim at a young age and that it wasn't a big deal to learn how to swim. The reporters kept irritating Raoul with their insults.

Gustave soon pointed at something across the square. "What's that mother?"

Everybody's eyes turned to look at what Gustave had pointed to. It was a strange yet lavish carriage with… with no horses! It came to the docks. Three strange people stepped out and approached Gustave, Raoul, and I.

The first man, a large, muscular man, asked if we were "ready to begin" and pulled a colorful handkerchief out from behind Gustvave's ear. Gustave stared at the man in awe and astonishment.

Raoul had a different reaction. "Is this some kind of joke; sending freaks to take us to the hotel?!"

I touched his arm gently, signaling for him to calm down. I found these people quite interesting. The reporters seemed to have never seen this type of carriage before either, for they kept snapping pictures and writing things down.

The second one, a tall, thin man, invited us into the carriage. He took Raoul's top hat off and made it vanish into thin air. Once again, Gustave gasped in awe and Raoul became angry and yelled for them to give him his hat back. The man made it reappear and gave it back to Raoul. The reporters nearby were buzzing about a man named "Mr. Y" whom these strange people worked for and who invented this amazing carriage. You would've loved to see it, _mon ange_.

The two men led us to the carriage. Before we stepped inside, the third one, a bird-like woman in black told us about the wonders of a place called "Phantasma", which was where they were going to take us. They helped me into the carriage, then Raoul, who was protesting, and finally Gustave, who stood at the door of the carriage and took in all of the wonders of the carriage and the magic tricks the trio of freaks showed him.

Gustave finally sat down next to me, smiling and talking to the three odd people. I had gotten Raoul to calm down, but he still seemed very impatient and irritated, so I held his hand, hoping he would relax a bit.

The trio handed Gustave an interesting contraption. He gazed at in, taking in every detail, "May I play with it now, mother?"

"You may play with it when we get to the hotel, Gustave," I told him.

He smiled, "Father, will you play with it with me?"

Raoul either did not hear him or did not care, for he just stared out the window, waiting anxiously for the carriage ride to be over.

Gustave sighed. "I'm sure if you ask him later, he will," I said to Gustave.

Raoul shot me a glance that said he would rather go to Hell than play with Gustave. Raoul never played with Gustave. He was always drinking and yelling at Gustave and me. I didn't know why he disliked Gustave so much. He had no reason to. Gustave was such a nice little boy and never wanted to bother Raoul. I wished Raoul would be a better father for once.

Finally, the carriage arrived at our hotel. Raoul barged out as soon as he could and grabbed our bags. Gustave and I thanked the trio of freak for the gift and the lovely carriage ride and followed Raoul inside to our room.

-oOo-

As soon as we were settled in our hotel room. Raoul poured himself a brandy and began to complain about how we never should have come to Coney Island.

"They insulted us for our financial problems! What terrible people! And Mr. Hammerstein, did he think sending freaks to retrieve us would be funny?"

Gustave wasn't paying much attention to Raoul's grumbling, "Father, look at this toy they gave to me! Please come play with me."

Raoul huffed and looked at me, "Tell him that I said no."

I looked at Gustave sympathetically and picked up the sheet music off of the piano. I read over the notes and began to softly sing the song.

"Would you stop that noise?!" Raoul yelled at me.

"It's the aria I'm supposed to sing for Mr. Hammerstein, dear," I said as kindly as I could.

"I didn't ask what it was; I said to stop singing it. It's giving me a headache."

I was hurt. Raoul did not like my voice. I knew I was out of practice, but was I really that bad? I almost got angry at Raoul, "Please, let's not argue, dear. I'm sure Mr. Hammerstein didn't mean to upset you. I'm sure those reporters were just trying to make a good story for tomorrow's paper so that they can get paid."

"Don't try to make excuses for their behavior! You're the one who dragged us here!" he snapped at me.

I looked down. "We just need the money, that's all."

"Why is it I who always get the blame!"

I was tired of his behavior. "Let's just leave then if that's what you want," I said, trying to sound like I cared about how he felt.

"Father, will you please come play with this music box with me?" Gustave asked nicely.

Raoul ignored him and said, "I'm going out for a while."

I sighed, "Raoul-"

"What?!" he snapped.

"Just… please don't come home drunk. It scares me."

He shook his head and left.

I sighed again. Gustave came and sat by me, "Why doesn't father want to play with me? Doesn't he love me?"

"Oh, Gustave, I'm sure he's just tired from the trip. We've had a very long day," I looked at the clock, "And it's past your bed time. Go and get ready and I'll sing you a lullaby."

Gustave smiled and went to get ready. While he was gone, the music box began to play by itself! I jumped, startled by it. I became even more frightened when I heard it's song,

"_No, what I love the best, Lotte said,_

_Is when I'm asleep in my bed_

_And the angel music sings songs in my head_

_The angel of music sings songs in my head!"_

Right then, Gustave came back and said he was ready. I walked him to his bedroom and tucked him in. I began to sing him a lullaby, one that you wrote, Erik. It was Gustave's favorite. I could only think of the music box incident. Only you and Raoul knew that song.

When Gustave was asleep, I went to my room and slipped into my night gown. I went back to the main room to wait for Raoul to come home in his usual drunken state.

I felt a breeze come from the balcony window and looked up.

I gasped.

It was _you._

**A/N: Woo hoo! A long chapter! Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews! I love to read them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Erik's POV

I had found you!

There you were, before my very eyes!

You were so beautiful… just magnificent, like a goddess.

We stared at each other for a very long time in silence until you whispered, "I should've known… How could I have been so clueless? Only you could formulate a plan like this," your voice became louder, "How dare you come back for me now after ten years! I have a life now, Erik."

"I'm not the first one of us to come back to the other, Christine. Remember how you came back to me on that night just before your wedding?" I said coming towards you.

"That night… I couldn't forget it even if I wanted to," you said.

"The darkest night of them all…" I said as I came closer to you. You turned your back to me. I wanted so desperately to reach out and touch you.

"I only came to say goodbye to you... It just turned into something else."

"You missed me, Christine. You missed what we shared."

"That may have been part of my intention…"

"Don't deny yourself, Christine."

"I'm not denying anything. It all happened and I don't regret it. I loved you, Erik."

"And what about now?"

"Now? Erik, there isn't a 'now' for us. You left me."

"And I regretted my decision from the moment I left."

"Then why didn't you come back to me, Erik?"

"I had to stay away, Christine, we both knew why."

You sighed and muttered, "If you had just taken me to America with you, things might've been different."

"But you still had feelings for your Vicomte, Christine. You can't love two men, especially when only one loves you back."

"Raoul did love me, Erik. You do too. I had a hard decision to make!"

Right then, a young boy ran up to you, crying. "Mother! Mother! I had a dream that somebody was trying to drown me!"

I stared at the boy as you comforted him. This was my son! Finally, after all these years I was meeting my own son.

The boy noticed me, "Who are you?"

"I, uh, my name is Mr. Y."

He smiled, "You're the one who owns Phantasma! You sent the horseless carriage and the three strange people and the music box."

I nodded, "Yes, I did. If you would like, I can give you a grand tour of Phantasma tomorrow; unless, of course, your mother objects." The boy and I looked at you.

You looked at the boy and then at me, "I suppose it's alright."

The boy smiled and hugged his mother, "Thank you, mother."

"You're welcome, Gustave. Now, it's time for you to go to bed. It sounds like you have an exciting day tomorrow," you said and started to take him back to his bedroom.

Before he left the room, he said, "Goodnight, Mr.Y!"

When you came back, I immediately said, "That's my son?"

You averted my gaze. "Yes, he is," she said quietly.

I nodded, "Now, you're probably wondering exactly why I'm here."

"I am."

"I'm dying inside, Christine."

"And you want me to come back to you and save you."

"Not necessarily."

"Then what?"

"I need you to sing for me tomorrow night in Phantasma's concert hall."

"I'm sorry, I can't. I'm singing for Mr. Hammerstein tomorrow."

"I know how much he's paying you and I know how badly you and your Raoul need money. I will gladly double it or even triple what Mr. Hammerstein can offer."

You considered my offer carefully for a moment, "And what if I refuse?"

"Your boy, our son, will 'disappear' here at Phantasma."

You gasped and stared into my eyes, "You wouldn't."

"I would and, being the boy's father, I have every right to do so."

You sighed unhappily, "It's so like you, manipulating me to get what you want."

"So, you'll sing then?"

You shrugged, "Do I have any choice?"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Christine's POV

The next morning, a carriage and the same three freaks were sent to fetch us. Gustave was totally enthralled with their magic tricks throughout the whole ride and Raoul hated the ride again. Personally, I was quite interested in the strange people, not in a childish way, but like the curiousness that I felt when I first saw you, Erik.

When we arrived at Phantasma, Gustave immediately began to ask me about you.

"Can I see Mr. Y now, mother?"

"I'm sure he'll send for you when he's ready, Gustave. I have to find the music director and my dressing room and… my goodness, all this to sing one song?" I said.

I spied a blonde haired woman and tapped her on the shoulder, "Excuse me, do you know w-…" I lost my words when the lady turned around.

"Dear God… is it… are you…"

"No… it can't possibly be you, Meg Giry."

"I am, but you can't possibly be Christine Daaé?"

I smiled and hugged my old best friend. "I can't believe it's you! You are so beautiful, Meg. I could hardly tell it was you!"

"And you are as gorgeous as ever, Christine! What on earth are you doing here at Phantasma?"

"I'm here to sing tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night? Surely you must be mistaken," she said, a worried look spreading across her face.

"Oh, I'm sure it's tomorrow. Why do you think I'm wrong?"

"It's just… tomorrow is the end of the season and I'm supposed to be the leading act."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll get your limelight though, Meg. I'm only supposed to sing one aria."

She smiled, "I'm sure you'll be wonderful, Christine."

Right then, Raoul came up to me and grabbed my arm. He pulled me away from Meg. "Christine, do you know who wrote this music?" he said angrily.

I pretended that I had no idea and that he was crazy, "Darling, are you alright?"

"Don't act like you're clueless. Tell me who the composer is."

"You're hurting me, dear. Please, let go."

He let go, "This is insane. I'll ask you again later and you had better tell me the truth."

It was then that I noticed that Gustave was missing. "Gustave? Gustave! Where are you?"

Raoul was fuming with anger, "I swear, when I find that boy, I'll-"

"No, Raoul, I'll go search for him," I said and started searching for Gustave.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Christine's POV

I searched around Phantasma frantically. "Gustave! Gustave, where are you?" I called over and over again.

I was walking down a dismal, secluded hallway when I heard a little boy scream. I knew instantly that it was Gustave. It sounded like it had come from a nearby stairwell.

"Gustave!" I yelled and ran up the stairwell.

When I finally found him, he was in a strange room with unusual contraptions. He saw me and ran to me, crying.

"What's wrong, Gustave?" I asked him and hugged him close to me.

"It's Mr. Y," he sniffled into the folds of my dress, "he's a monster."

"Gustave…" I looked up and saw you. Your mask and wig were off and you were using you hand to cover your deformity. Meg had apparently followed me in when I wasn't looking. "Go walk outside with Ms. Giry for a moment. I need to talk to Mr. Y." He nodded and Meg took him away.

I immediately turned my attention to you once they had left. You were standing by the piano with your back turned to me. Your shoulders shook slightly and I could tell that you were crying.

I walked a little closer to you. "I'm sorry, Erik. He doesn't know-"

"Of course, you're 'sorry'. Everyone is sorry for Erik; sorry that I'm cursed with this face! Sorry that my own son runs away from me at the sight of my face!" you said in bitter tone.

"Erik-"

"Don't you dare try to make an excuse! He hates me!"

"Erik, he doesn't know that you're his father! If he did he would love you!" I yelled quickly so that you wouldn't interrupt me.

"_No one _can ever love me, Christine!" you yelled back.

"I did," I said a bit quieter.

You stayed silent for a moment, and then you said "No."

"Yes, I did… and I still do…"

"If you really loved me, you wouldn't have insisted on helping your precious Raoul!"

"If you really loved me, you wouldn't have left!"

"That's different, Christine. I had to leave!"

"No, you didn't."

"You couldn't have just come to America with me and left your Viscomte in the dust."

"I would have if I had realized how much I would miss you."

"You _miss_ me?" you asked and turned to face me.

I nodded, "I hate pretending to love Raoul. He's still a terrible drunkard."

"Then stay here with me after the performance."

I sighed, "I do love and miss you, Erik, but I just don't trust you anymore. I can't let you leave me again."

"I promise I won't-"

"Erik, I just can't trust you. You make promises that you can't keep."

"I'll change for _you._"

I shook my head, "I wish I could believe you."

You looked hurt. I sighed and said, "Tomorrow night, at the performance, I will give my best performance for you."

You turned back around and stayed silent. "Erik?" I said.

"Just go, Christine. Just go away," you said. I left you alone and went to find Gustave.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Erik's POV

I couldn't believe what had just happened.

Gustave had just seemed so interested in everything, even the most perplexing and bizarre of my inventions. Then he found my piano and began to play one of the most beautiful melodies I had ever heard. It was so splendid that I thought it had to have been written by some genius composer that I had yet to hear about. When I asked Gustave who wrote it, he said that it was just a song in his head. I couldn't believe it. I had known that Gustave was my son, of course, but this incident confirmed to me that you certainly hadn't been mistaken about who his father was.

I honestly don't know what foolishness came over me that made me show Gustave my face. I must have thought that if he accepted these oddities, these strange and different things, he might accept me. It all seemed so perfect; if Gustave liked me, there would be nothing that could keep you from staying with me and leaving Raoul.

That was until I heard him scream in horror.

I was dismayed that even my son thought I was a monster. I guess I'm just a different kind of "different". I didn't want to cry, but the tears came anyway. Nobody could love me, not even you, my dear, sweet Christine. Then you said you did love me and thought Gustave would love me if he knew that I was his father… that was when I snapped. I knew that it could never happen; he hated me already, but perhaps you could… but not with that Viscomte of yours restraining you from our love.

I was beginning to form a foolproof plan, or should I say "Raoul-proof".

-oOoOo-

Raoul was sitting in a secluded bar by the docks, lamenting to the bar tender about his relationship problems with you, Christine. "Why does she love me when I treat her so horribly," he said.

I wanted to laugh, _she doesn't love you, you drunk fool!_

I was quite surprised when the little Giry, Meg, came in wrapped in a towel with her hair wet. She ordered a cup of coffee and said to make it quick.

She turned her attention to Raoul, "I thought you might be here."

He nodded. "Always here; in Hell," he muttered.

"Raoul, I'm not going to dance around the subject. You and your family need to leave. Now."

"Try telling that to my wife! She _insists_ on performing tonight. And you just expect us to get up and leave now?"

She nodded, "Just go. Then, tomorrow morning everyone will wake up and it will be as if nothing had happened." Then she ran off.

"Meg! I'm not afraid of _him_. Even if he had the nerve to try to take Christine away, I've already beaten-" he stopped mid-sentence when he turned and saw me standing behind the bar instead of the bartender.

"Why are you so quiet all of a sudden, Viscomte? I thought you weren't afraid of me."

"Get away or I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me?" I chuckled, "You may have won once, but this time we are… under different circumstances. What do we say we make a deal?"

He hesitated and sipped his drink, considering whether to trust me. Finally he said, "Count me in."

"Christine shall choose whether or not to sing tonight. If she sings, you lose. She will stay with me and you will leave _alone_."

"I won't lose," he chuckled. "But, tell me, what will happen if _I _win."

"I understand that you have some financial problems. If you win, I will give you enough money for you to be debt free… And I wouldn't be so confident in winning if I were you."

"We have a son; she won't leave."

I chuckled, "About Gustave… He's just so musical, so unlike you in many ways…"

He realized what I was trying to say. "No. You're just lying to make me stop loving her."

I shrugged and extended my hand, "Devil take the hindmost."

We shook hands and I left him to his thoughts.

**A/N: It's sad to see the final chapters of this story begin. Thank you for the reviews and support so far. **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Christine's POV

I sat in my dressing room applying makeup. I was already wearing the beautiful dress you had picked out for me, but I was covering it with a dressing robe. I was lost in thought about the performance. I had never been this stressed out over a performance. God knows what I would've done if I had understood the real importance of what I would do next.

I finished applying my makeup. "Gustave, could you hand me those diamond earrings?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yes, mother. Here you go," he said, handing me the two pieces of jewelry that were the finishing touches on my ensemble.

"How do I look?" I asked him.

"You look gorgeous, mama! You look like somebody right out of a fairytale," he said.

I smiled at my son and gave him a short hug. "And you are a handsome young man. What do you say about spending some time with each other after the performance, just the two of us? Would you like that?" I asked and he nodded.

Just then, Raoul knocked on the door and entered. He looked so different, rather dapper and handsome, in fact. I hadn't seen him this well-groomed practically since our wedding. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't scowling like he usually did.

"Doesn't mother look pretty tonight, father?" Gustave said.

"Yes, she does indeed, Gustave. She looks as lovely as she did the very first time I came to her dressing room." He spoke so kindly. His voice was not tight with anger. He seemed to have tried to change back into the Raoul that I married, the one who didn't drink and was never angry or harsh.

I smiled and blushed a little at his sincere comment, "I should be the one complimenting you, Raoul. You look like that handsome young man at the opera house."

He smiled and turned to Gustave and said kindly, "Gustave, I need to speak with your mother privately. Could you please step outside and wait a while?" I was so amazed at Raoul's behavior that I didn't think he was the same Raoul that I had seen drunk this morning. I suspected that something was going on that I didn't know about. There was always a catch with Raoul.

Gustave obeyed his father and asked me if he could go exploring. I told him he could, but that he had to stay backstage and meet me in the dressing room when I finished my performance. He agreed happily and left.

"Christine, since the day we were wed, things started to go downhill for our relationship." He was referring to our first argument, which had occurred the day after our wedding. I tried to interrupt him, but he talked over me. "I sincerely apologize for how I've treated you and our son. I'm not worthy of asking you to do this one more thing for me, but if you still love me I know you will agree to it. If you do, I promise to be the man that you married and more."

I nodded, if all I had to do was one thing to get Raoul to act like this all of the time, I would sign my name on the dotted line without reading the fine print. "Anything, dear. Tell me what it is."

"Don't sing the song, darling. That monster has been using you as a pawn in his game this entire time," he said.

I shook my head, "But, Raoul, I can't cancel at the last minute, dear. I've promised him I would get through this; _I need_ to get through this."

He brought his finger to my lips, shushing me gently. "There's so much you need that I didn't give you, and I feel guilty for that. But, if you leave here now for me-for us-then I will give you everything and I will do anything for you."

I stared at him, deciding if he was being sincere or not, "Do you mean it? Raoul, do you swear to me that you will become a better man?"

He nodded, "I've booked three tickets for us on a ship that leaves in an hour. Please, come with me, if not for me, then for our son." He kissed me gently for the first time since before we arrived on Coney Island. Then he left me without saying another word.

I stared at the spot where he had just stood. My choice had suddenly become ten times harder and I felt even more stress come on. I turned back toward my mirror and hung my head in my hands. Suddenly I felt your cold, but silk-gloved, hands seize my neck. I froze, afraid that you would snap my neck because of my conversation with Raoul. Instead, your kind hands caressed my neck and jaw and gently fastened a beautiful jeweled necklace around my neck.

You began to speak words in a soft, soothing voice in my ear. "He knows that he's not enough for you; that he's not worthy of you. It's time to leave him, Christine; it's time for you to be free." I reached my hands up to rest them on yours over my neck. I was entranced by your voice; it was seducing me in a way I had never experienced. "In just a few simple moments, you will stand on stage just like you did at the opera house and the audience will hush…" your lips were hovering just over my neck and, oh, how I longed for you to just kiss me. I closed my eyes, waiting. "… And then in a great whirl your voice will fill the void of the silence. The music will climax in a great crescendo… and then we will be complete." I opened my eyes and realized you had left.

The stage manager came and told that it was time for me to take my place. Raoul's words echoed in my mind, "He has been using you as a pawn in his game this entire time." I buried my face in my hands again. I wanted to cry. I wished my father could be with me to help me make the right decision. I had only had to face a choice like this once before at the opera house. I had hated you then and I had wished you dead, and now… I didn't know what I felt now.

The stage manager came again and told me that I was about to be late.

I didn't want to make this choice.

**A/N: CLIIIIIIIF HANGER! HANGING FROM A CLIIIIIIIIIIFFFF! AND THAT'S WHY HE'S CALLED CLIFF HANGERRRRRRRR! (BWAHAHAHA!)**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Christine's POV

I walked onstage. The curtain was closed and the stage hands were buzzing around, preparing the stage for my song. I wanted to run away from all of this. Not with Raoul; not with anybody, except for Gustave. I knew I couldn't do that, though. I had to make my choice.

There weren't just two hearts on the line, there were three; yours, Raouls, and _mine._ I had to decide what was best for me as well as you and Raoul. Raoul promised to become a better man for me, but you had always been a great man from the beginning. Raoul broke his promises, but you always kept them for me. Raoul was so mean to Gustave, but you seemed to love Gustave.

You were better than Raoul in almost every way, but you had left me for years and Raoul hadn't.

Suddenly, the orchestra began to play and the curtain rose. You and Raoul were waiting in opposite wings of the stage. I glanced at both of you. I felt so distant, yet so close to Raoul and you. I missed my cue twice because I was so lost in thought. Finally, I began to sing the words and the melody that you had written for me.

_"Who knows when love begins_

_Who knows what makes it start_

_One day it's simply there_

_Alive inside your heart…"_

I sang and gave the song all that I could in that moment.

_"Love gives you pleasure_

_And love brings you pain_

_And yet, when both are gone_

_Love will still remain._

_Once it has spoken,_

_Love is yours…"_

I saw a movement in the corner of my eye. It was Raoul. He shook his head and looked at me one last time before turning and walking away. I knew he was leaving me. I wanted to reach out to him and tell him to stay, but that would have been awkward to explain to the audience.

_"Love never dies_

_Love never alters_

_Hearts may get broken_

_Love endures…_

_Hearts may get broken…"_

Suddenly, time reversed to ten years ago. I felt something with you that I hadn't felt with Raoul before. You made me sincerely happy, but I had to pretend with Raoul…

I had to _pretend_ with Raoul! Our relationship had been a huge façade! My choice suddenly seemed much clearer.

I chose you.

I suddenly felt calmer; like I had been carrying a burden for ten years and now it was finally gone. The relief was so immense that I wanted to cry. I gathered all of my strength and began to sing with every inch of my heart, soul, and being.

_"Love never dies!_

_Love will continue!_

_Love keeps on beating_

_When you're gone!_

_Love never dies_

_Once it is in you!_

_Life may be fleeting,_

_Love lives on…_

_Life may be fleeting,_

_Love lives on."_

I felt exhausted after the last note, but in a wonderful way; like I had finally done what I had been put on this earth to do. The crowd roared with cheers and applause as they threw garlands and bouquets onto the stage. I respectfully curtsied and rushed to my dressing room, knowing you would be there.

I rushed in so quickly that I stumbled and you caught me in your arms. "Christine… You did it! Everything that's ever happened… everything is set right, now."

I pulled out of your arms. "The song… it was amazing, Erik. It made me feel like I did before you left me. I felt loved again."

You nearly kissed me right then, but I spied a note and a red rose on my dressing table. I walked over and picked it up. I recognized the handwriting as Raoul's. You walked next to me and put a hand on my shoulder while I read the letter aloud.

"My dear Little Lotte,

I beg you to forgive me for leaving, but the people we fell in love with are gone. I'm no longer the man you need and I've made you change, and not in a better way. I hope my leaving is what's best for us. I hope your angel of music can give you a better life than I could. I hope he can give you your fairytale ending. I love you.

Regretfully yours,

Raoul"

I stayed silent, lost in my thoughts. I hoped Raoul wasn't angry at me. God knows what he might do if he was.

Then I realized that Gustave had not come back to the dressing room like he had agreed to do.

My eyes widened in fear and I looked up at you, "Gustave…"

You looked puzzled, "What is it?"

I looked out the door, "Gustave…"

"What's wrong?" you asked.

I ran to look out the window, "Gustave!"

"Christine, I demand that you tell me what's going on this instant."

"He should be here. He told me he would!"

Your fists clenched and you were suddenly fuming with anger, "I bet Raoul took him! How dare he! I swear I will find that drunkard and kill him for taking away my son!" You walked to the door and called out into the hall, "Mr. Squelch!"

I clung to your arm as a large man came into the room, "Yes, sir?" he said.

"Gather a search party. Seal the port and block the roads. Let no one leave this island until we find the Viscomte de Chagny!" you ordered him.

"The Viscomte left alone in a carriage, sir. I saw him with my own eyes," he said.

You shook me off of your arm and grabbed the man by his shirt and pulled him to within an inch of your face. You gave him a death stare. "And you're certain that there was no one with him?" you asked through clenched teeth.

The man nodded quickly, "Yes, sir! Was there anybody else backstage?"

You released him and thought for a moment. "Yes! Madame Giry, that greedy, back-biting snake, was here! She must have been the one who kidnapped him! Go, find her and bring her to me. Quickly!" Mr. Squelch nodded and left.

You turned to me. Tears were beginning to slip out of my eyes. You wiped away my tears and hugged me. "Don't worry, Christine. We'll find him and I swear I'll kill whoever is responsible for taking him."

I nodded. "I hope we find him, Erik. I really hope we do," I sniffled. "I don't want to lose our son now."

**A/N: Whoopsies another cliffhanger! Please review, it encourages me to write faster (as if you don't get enough updates lol).**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Erik's POV

I held you while we waited for them to find Madame Giry. "It will be alright, Christine. We'll find him and then we'll be a family; you, me, and Gustave. Focus on the positive," I said to comfort you while you cried.

"I wish I could, Erik. I'm just so worried about him! God knows where he could be or what could be happening to him. I feel like a horrible mother," you said as you sobbed into my shirt.

"No, Christine. You're a wonderful mother, just like I knew you would be. If you were a horrible mother, you wouldn't be so worried about Gustave right now."

Just after I said that, Gangle and Squelch dragged Madame Giry into the room.

"What is going on? Why did you order your freaks to manhandle me like this?" she spat out.

I let go of you and seized Madame Giry by the shoulders harshly, "The boy, Madame! What have you done with him?"

"You think I don't know who he is, don't you? The precious little product of you and Christine!" she scoffed.

"Giry, this is not a matter to be joked at! You should control that mouth of yours before I snap your neck!" I threatened. "Now, I shall ask you again, where is the boy and what have you done to him?!"

She stuck out her chin and turned her face away from me, "I have nothing to do with his disappearance."

"But you know something, don't you?" She stayed silent with her head turned. I grabbed her chin and made her look me in the eye, "Madame, I think you don't understand how willing I am to kill you right now. You have been on _very_ thin ice with my temper for months now, you selfish old viper! Now, I demand you to tell me what you know or I'll have to force it out of you!"

Right then, Fleck rushed into the room, "Sir! I saw Meg leave the theater with a small boy just before Christine started singing!"

Madame Giry looked pale and guilty, "Dammit…"

I shoved Madame Giry back to Squelch and Gangle and said coldly, "I'll deal with you later." Then I took your hand, "I know where she took him, but we must hurry to get there in time."

You nodded, "Anything to get my son back."

-oOoOo-

We arrived at the docks called "Suicide Hall". I spied a blonde woman dragging a small child to the end of the pier. I knew it was Meg and Gustave. I ran towards them with you just behind me. "Meg! Meg, stop!" I yelled as we ran.

Meg threw a glance at us, but continued to drag Gustave to the end of the pier. We chased her until she stopped abruptly. "Why are you here?" she sneered as Gustave struggled and screamed.

"To get Gustave back! Now, why are _you _here?!"

"I'll tell you why she's here," I heard a familiar voice say. I turned and saw that it was _Raoul._ He was standing not too far behind you, so I grabbed you protectively.

"What the Hell are you doing here, Raoul? We made a deal, did we not?" I said.

"We did, and you won. But I'm here to strike a new deal… with _Christine_," he said as he walked over to Meg and Gustave.

"What do you want with me, Raoul?" you said shakily.

"I want you to leave this monster and come back to France with me," Raoul said.

"Or what?" you asked.

Raoul chuckled sinisterly and looked at Meg, who pulled out a gun and aimed it at Gustave's head. "Well, then your happy little family with Erik will have one less member."

I moved to seize Gustave, but Raoul pulled out his own gun and aimed it at me. "Don't try anything you would regret, freak. Actually, I would like you to take a few steps away from Christine."

I didn't want to obey, but I did as I was told and took a few steps away from you. "What does Meg have to do with any of this?" I asked.

"Well, you see, with Christine out of your life, Meg and I both get what we want; I get Christine and she gets your attention and her payment. She knows that she won't get a dime out of you if Christine is by your side." I just stared. It all made sense now! No wonder Madame Giry wouldn't speak! "You have ten seconds to make your decision, Christine. Leave your lover or your child dies. Ten…"

I could see a mix of emotions in your eyes. I could tell that you didn't want to make this choice.

"Eight… Seven…"

You were beginning to cry. You looked from me, to Gustave, to Meg, to Raoul.

"Five… Four… Three…"

You still hadn't made your choice. You were having such a hard time. I don't know what I would have done if I was in your place.

"Two…"

I heard one gunshot ring out before Raoul got to "one"… and then another… and an earsplitting scream… and a splash…

**A/N: And yet another cliffhanger... bet you didn't see this one coming, did you? ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Christine's POV

I screamed as I watched Gustave topple into the water.

Meg had shot Raoul before he got to "one"… and then she had shot herself in the head, pulling Gustave into the water with her as she fell. Gustave screamed and cried out for help.

I began to cry harder than I had been crying before. "Erik, do something!" I yelled, but you were already one step ahead of me.

You took off your coat and most of your clothes, save for your shirt and pants. "Stay here with Raoul and tell somebody to get help," you said and dove into the water to save Gustave.

There was nobody around except for a skinny woman rushing by. "Miss! Can you…" My voice trailed off when I realized the woman was one of the freaks from Phantasma. I believe her name was Fleck.

"Not to worry, Madame. I'm already going to get help right now," she said.

I sighed in relief, "Thank you… Fleck?"

"Yes… and considering you're going to be the boss' wife, you don't need to thank me," she said and scurried away quickly.

I blushed; were you really already talking about marriage or was Fleck just assuming because she knew about our past relationship? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Raoul let out a miserable groan. I rushed to his side. He had been shot in the rib cage area and the bullet may have hit his left lung. His shirt and coat were quickly becoming stained with his blood. I ripped off a piece of his shirt and unbuttoned it until I got to the bullet wound. I wadded up the piece of shirt I had ripped off and dapped at the wound. He winced. "I'm sorry. Are you alright, Raoul?"

He was having a very difficult time with breathing, "Christine… I know… you don't care, but… I'm not going… to make it…"

"Don't talk like that, Raoul. I do care about your life. I may not necessarily care about you, but I don't want anybody to die like this."

"Well… this is the way… it has to… be…"

"No…"

"Christine, do… do you forgive… me..? For… everything I've… done to you… and Gustave..? You don't… have… to…" His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his breathing ceased.

"NO! Raoul… Raoul I forgive you! Please, please come back!" I yelled, but it was too late. He was gone now. "Raoul… I loved you. I don't love you now, but I did once. I just want you to know that," I said as tears began to roll down my cheeks. I kissed Raoul's cheek one last time.

Just then, you laid Gustave down on the beach. "Christine!" you called out.

I ran down the pier to where you and Gustave were. Gustave was unconscious on the sand. You were already performing CPR on him. The tears in my eyes began to fall more rapidly. "No… I can't lose my baby! Not after Raoul!"

Help arrived seconds later. One group of men zipped Raoul's body into a body bag while another group tried CPR on Gustave again. It didn't work and they picked him up and rushed him to a carriage to take him to the nearest hospital. I tried to chase after them, but you held me back despite my protests and screams. You remained very calm and said, "It's alright, Christine. He's not dead, just unconscious. The doctors are going to help him."

"Erik, that's like saying 'he's not starving, just hungry'. It doesn't make me any calmer."

"I know, I just thought it was worth a shot. Come on, we'll take a carriage to him."

I nodded and let you lead me to a carriage.

**A/N: I'm sorry that it's so short. I didn't want to leave you hanging. I probably won't be able to update as often, just FYI. I love reviews BTW ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Erik's POV

I remember seeing Meg's lifeless body floating on the waves. I knew she was beyond saving; the bullet had killed her immediately. I had to leave her behind and save Gustave, who was struggling to stay above water.

I got to him half of a second too late. His head disappeared under the water one last time and when I found him again, he was against a large rock, unconscious. I brought him back to the shore as quickly as I could.

His heart was still beating, thank God. You were so worried. You hated seeing him so helpless and having to be away from him. I wanted to cry and scream as much as you did, but one of us had to be strong and positive. You were blabbering on and on about our situation all through the carriage ride.

"What if he dies, Erik? I can't bear to see somebody else die, especially my own son! Do you know how horrible it is to see somebody die, Erik? It's _horrible_..!"

I had to resort to something I hadn't planned on doing quite yet, though I had wanted to. I cupped your face in my hands and kissed you passionately. It was the first time I had kissed you in ten years. I felt your body relax in rapture. You commented later that your soul was filled with bliss since you had longed for my kiss all of these years. I felt the same way.

When we finally pulled away, you said, "That was a _very_ nice way of telling me to shut up."

I chuckled, "Well, nothing else was going to work. Now, you need to calm down. Worrying isn't going to do us any good nor will it help Gustave."

You sighed, "You're right. I'm just so worried, Erik. He's still our little baby to me."

"I know, I feel the same way. You have every right to be worried. I am very worried too, but I'm trying to be strong for you."

You nodded, "You've always been strong for me."

I smiled. "Well, I do try. But anyway, just stay calm and everything will be alright," I kissed your cheek, "I promise." You smiled and entwined our fingers.

Soon, we arrived at the hospital where Gustave was staying. You almost jumped out of the carriage before it stopped since you were so anxious. I followed you and made you slow down. Then we walked hand in hand to Gustave's room. When we got there we sat in anxious silence until a doctor walked in.

"I'm assuming you're this boy's mother… Mrs. De Chagny?" the doctor asked after looking at his clipboard.

You nodded, "Yes, sir."

"And you must be Mr. De Chagny, right sir?"

"No sir, I'm a friend of Mrs. De Chagny. Mr. De Chagny is… well he was involved in an accident and he is no longer with us," I explained.

"Oh, I'm very sorry Mrs. De Chagny," he said to you. "Now, about the boy, he surprisingly didn't take in a lot of water. He is unconscious because he hit his head on something, probably a rock. He is fine and should be waking up in a few minutes, but he has a concussion so he needs to take it easy for a few days."

You and I both gave a sigh of relief at the same time. "Thank you, doctor," you said.

"You're welcome," he said and left the room.

I smiled, "See, I told you he would be alright."

"Yes and you were right," you said.

Just then, Gustave woke up, "Mama..?" he asked sleepily.

"Gustave! I'm right here, darling," you said and rushed to his side.

He smiled. "Mama!" his smile faded, "Where's papa?"

You sighed and glanced at me then looked back at Gustave, "Gustave, your father, your _real_ one, is right here. Raoul, on the other hand, died when Meg shot him."

Gustave looked at me and then back to you. "M-Mr. Y is my… my dad?"

You nodded, "Yes. And, Gustave, he loves you more than Raoul ever did or ever could. He saved your life when Raoul was threatening to kill you."

He looked down and played with his fingers for a while before looking up at me, smiling. "Thank you… _dad._"

I smiled, "You're welcome, _son_."

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner :( Thank you for the reviews :)**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Erik's POV

I escorted you and Gustave to your hotel after we were told that Gustave could leave the hospital. When we got to the room, you realized Raoul had taken the room key with him. We all went downstairs to the front desk to ask for a new one.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but your husband checked out of the hotel this afternoon and we have already booked all the hotel rooms including the one you stayed in. Your husband did, however, leave your bags and I can fetch those for you," the man at the front desk explained to you.

"Yes, please fetch the bags," you said. When he left you turned to me with a worried look on you face, "I don't know where Gustave and I can stay, Erik."

"Nonsense, you'll stay with me in my house. I have plenty of room, especially now that one Giry's gone and I plan to kick the other one out," I said.

"You really don't have to-"

"Yes, I do," I interrupted. "In fact, I want you to stay at my house."

You smiled a little, "If you insist."

The man brought your bags to you and you thanked him. I carried your bags to a carriage and climbed in after you and Gustave. My house was within walking distance from Phantasma and Phantasma wasn't far from the hotel, but Gustave fell asleep before we could arrive at the house. I couldn't blame him; it was late and the poor boy had been through a lot that day.

When we got to my home, I carried Gustave to a vacant bedroom and then proceeded to unload the bags. When I was done, I lead you to another vacant bedroom since you seemed quite tired. I told you that if you needed anything, my office and bedroom were at the end of the hall. We said goodnight each other and I gently kissed your cheek. You smiled and retired to your room.

I entered my office and found Madame Giry sitting in a chair in front of my desk, being closely watched by Squelch and Gangle. I smiled; I found it funny how well Squelch and Gangle knew me. "Gentlemen, thank you for bringing Madame Giry here without my request. Please, wait outside so that I may speak to Madame privately," I said to them in an authoritative tone. They did as I said, as always.

I sat down at my desk and looked Madame Giry in the eye. "Madame, I would like you to not say a word while I am speaking to you. What I am about to tell you, will not be easy to hear. I am going to be very lenient with your punishment because of it, ok?" I said and she nodded. "It pains me to deliver this news, but Meg committed suicide and murdered Raoul. I'm sorry that this happened, Madame. I'm going to give you one hour to pack as much as you can carry and leave. I will give you 2,000 dollars and then I want to never bother Christine, Gustave, and I again. I plan on marrying Christine, you know, and I wish to live the rest of my life without remembering this day. Again, I'm sorry for your loss. Now, Squelch and Gangle are going to escort you away from Phantasma. I hope you find safety and a job soon. Goodbye, Madame," I said and handed her a $2,000 check. She was crying over Meg as I walked her out of the office and gave instructions to Squelch and Gangle.

I went back into my office and sat down at my desk again. I became hot so I unbuttoned a few of the top buttons on my shirt. I sifted through the letters and papers that were sitting on my desk, but I couldn't stop thinking about you, Christine. I kept thinking about where our relationship was right then. I wanted so desperately to make you my wife right then, but I didn't know if you were ready for that. I was confused about our relationship. I had kissed you and you had seemed to enjoy it like you used to, but kissing was something that even unmarried people do too. I unlocked a drawer and pulled out a small box that held the ring I had tried to give to you so many years ago on stage at the Garnier Opera House. I had never sold it or gotten rid of it. I always knew I would give it to you one day.

I heard a delicate knock on the open door. I looked up and saw you standing there, in your white night gown. I quickly put the box away, hoping you hadn't seen it. "Christine, are you alright? Do you need something?" I asked kindly.

"I can't sleep and I was wondering if… if you could come lie next to me, at least until I fall asleep," you said blushing a little.

I blushed a little too; you were inviting me into your bed, although not in _that_ way. "Of course; anything for you, Christine," I said and stood up.

We began to walk down the hall to your room. Madame Giry was just being escorted from her room by Squelch and Gangle. The old bat scowled. "She's only been his for a few hours and they're already sleeping together…" I heard her mutter almost soundlessly. That's the curse of my sensitive ears; I can hear everything.

"I would hold my tongue if I were you, Giry. You may be leaving my life forever, but that doesn't mean I have to leave yours," I said. I could see that she was shocked that I could hear what she had said, but she just scowled and walked out of the house with Squelch and Gangle.

We walked to your room and lied down next to each other. We didn't lie close to each other and it felt rather awkward, yet we lied in silence like that for several minutes. You turned to me and glanced at the bare skin at the top of my chest. "Erik?" you said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Christine?" I asked.

"Could you come closer… and hold me?" you said. I could tell you were embarrassed to have to spell out what you wanted.

I smiled, "I was hoping you would ask me to do that."

"_I _was hoping that I wouldn't have to ask," you said.

"I'm sorry. I just wasn't sure if you wanted that. I'm not sure about where our relationship is."

"Erik, I asked you lie in the same bed as me. That should tell you where I think our relationship is."

"Christine, you know I'm not good at reading unclear emotions."

You sighed, "And you know I hate having to spell my feelings out for you. Erik, I think our relationship should pick up where it left off."

"Well, when we left off, we had had a terrible argument that caused me to leave… I apologize for that, by the way."

"Apology accepted, and I meant before the argument, when you lived in the apartment with me."

"Then that's where we shall start," I said and moved closer to you, enfolding you in my arms.

You let out a satisfied sigh at my touch. "I forgot how wonderfully your arms fit around me."

"I forgot how nice you feel inside of them," I said and kissed your forehead.

"You need to stop dancing around my face and go ahead and kiss me."

I smiled, "As you wish." Our lips met in a long, loving kiss.

When we pulled away, you smiled and laid your head against my chest. "I don't think I'll have any problem falling asleep now… but don't you dare leave."

I chuckled, "I wouldn't dream of it. You can stay in my room starting tomorrow. It's much larger and I'm desperate to share it with you."

You giggled, "I like the way you talk."

-oOoOo-

After a few days, you began to act like you were waiting for me to do something, but I didn't have a clue what. You actually started to grow impatient with me, and I still didn't know why. Desperate for help, I went to the closest female to me, which was none other than Miss Fleck.

"Boss, I know what she's expecting of you," she said.

"Well, what is it?" I asked.

"Boss, I may have let something slip about your plans of marriage to her," she said timidly.

"You did what?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, sir, and I can't remember my exact words, but I said something about her going to be your wife… She wants you to propose to her, boss."

I sunk back in my chair and smiled to myself, "If it's a proposal she wants, then a proposal she shall get."

Later that day, I surprised you with a bouquet of roses and an invitation to a fancy dinner and a walk on Coney Island Beach. I could see the excitement in your eyes and smile. I knew that you knew, deep down inside, that you were getting what you wanted tonight.

After dinner, I believe you were starting to lose hope and that you thought that the night was only going to be a romantic gesture. You even "accidentally" stuck your hands in my pants pockets. Oh, Christine, I'm far too clever to put a fine piece of jewelry in my pants pockets; it was tucked safely in a pocket on the inside of my coat. I almost laughed at how desperate you were for me to pop the question.

We were strolling arm in arm down the shore. It was a beautiful night, a crystal clear, starry sky over the calm waves of the ocean with a gentle sea breeze wafting through the air.

"Do you love me?" I asked you suddenly.

"Yes, I love you very much," you said, smiling at me.

I stopped our walk and turned to stand in front of you. "And I love you very much; I always have. Christine," I knelt on one knee before you, "I want to spend every day of my life with you by my side. The ten years that we were apart was the cruelest form of torture that I have ever endured, which, considering my past, is saying a lot. You are in every breath I take, every thought I think, and every note and every word of every song I ever write. Will you join me in the eternal duet of marriage?" I asked as I opened the box that contained the ring.

You were crying tears of happiness by the time I finished my short speech. "Yes, yes, Erik, a thousand times yes!" you exclaimed. I slid the ring onto your ring finger, kissed it, and stood up. You threw your arms around my neck while I enlaced your waist and we kissed passionately; our first kiss as an engaged couple.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Christine's POV

I sat at my vanity, staring at my reflection in the mirror. It was our wedding day, and I was a nervous wreck. I was marrying you, and I was ecstatic about that, but I was quite afraid that you would leave me again. I stared at my dress, trying to take my mind off of the doubtful thoughts. My dress was gorgeous and daring, but it was now the twentieth century America and women were doing all sorts of crazy things that would shock their mothers. My dress was sleeveless and clung to my figure until it spread out at my lower waist, like a traditional gown. It was covered in designs of sparkles, ribbons, and lace. I ran my fingers over the intricate designs absentmindedly.

"Ma'am, can I get you anything? You must be terribly stressed," Miss Fleck said. She had been standing by the door to the room and had been watching in awe as the dressers dressed me and a makeup artist who worked at the theater at Phantasma made me look lovely. I guessed Fleck had never had a wedding nor had been to one before. She must have felt like she was watching a fairy tale, either that or she was insanely jealous.

"Yes… I would like a glass of water, please," I said. A glass of water usually helped to calm my nerves back at the opera house.

Fleck left to fetch it for me. I propped my elbows up on the table and admired the intricate up-do my hair was in. I had yet to put my veil on. I decided I would let Fleck help me with that when she got back.

Suddenly Gustave rushed in smiling. "Mama!" he exclaimed.

I smiled at Gustave in his little suit. He looked like a mini you, Erik. He was going to be the ring bearer and he was going to walk me down the aisle since I had no other important men in my life besides you and him. "Gustave! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Erik."

"He's the reason I'm here," he said and hugged me. "He wants to see you, mama."

"But he knows he's not allowed to see me in my dress before the wedding though." It meant bad luck for the couple if the groom saw the bride in her dress before the wedding, and the last thing I needed was bad luck.

"He knows. He still wants to see you though," Gustave said.

"Gustave, tell me, how do you think I look?" I asked.

"I think you look wonderful, mother; like a fairytale princess or a queen."

"Then, why don't you just describe how I look to Erik? And if he still wants to talk to me, tell him to stand outside my door and knock, but tell him not to come in."

He nodded. "I'll do that, mother," he said. He hugged me and ran back out the door.

Right as he ran out, Fleck walked back in with the glass of water. I smiled, "Thank you, Fleck."

"You're very welcome miss," she said, smiling.

"Would like to help me put on my veil in a few minutes?" I asked.

She beamed, "I-It would be a great honor, Madame."

I smiled and sipped my water. I went over what would happen in the next several hours; you and I would ride to the church in separate carriages, you leaving before me, then the wedding obviously, then a small reception dinner, then we would make a quick stop at the house to change and grab our bags, and then we would go to the port to get on a boat to Sweden, my home country, for our honeymoon.

I was about half way through my glass when I heard you knock on the door. I smiled and asked, "Who is it?" even though I knew it was you.

"It's Meg. I've come back from the dead to drown you," you said in a really fake high-pitched voice.

I responded with a fake scream, "No, no, Meg! Take anybody but me! Take Erik instead!"

We both busted out laughing and even Fleck, who had been standing by the door as always, couldn't help but chuckled. I gathered my skirts and walked to the door so that I could be closer to you. "You wanted to talk to me about something?" I asked.

"Not really, I just wanted to talk to you, but not about anything in particular. I just wanted to be near you. I hate being away from you," you said.

I smiled, "Well, in less than an hour, we'll be joined together forever."

You chuckled, "And I can't wait."

"Erik," I said, my tone turning serious, "Can you promise me something?"

"Of course; anything for you, my love," you said.

I took a deep breath; I was about to admit my worst fear, the one that was causing me to be so nervous, "Promise me that you will never _ever_ leave me like you did last time."

"Christine, after all the fighting I've done to get you, I wouldn't dream of leaving you. I promise on my life I'll never leave you and I promise I'll never break that promise," you said.

I sighed with relief and my nervousness disappeared, "Thank you."

"Christine, down here," you said. I looked down and saw your fingers sticking out from under the door. I giggled and knelt down, careful not to wrinkle my skirts, and placed my fingers over yours. "I love you and there's nothing in this world that could ever possibly stop me from loving you," you said.

I smiled, "The same from me." I kissed my fingertips and placed them back on yours.

"I'll let you finish getting ready now. I'll see you at the wedding. I'll be the man waiting at the altar, but not the one with bible in his hands," you joked.

I laughed, "Like the mask wouldn't be a dead giveaway or anything. I'll see you then."

You chuckled, "Just making sure you don't get confused. See you soon, my beautiful soon-to-be-wife."

I walked away from the door and sat back down at my vanity and finished my water. "Alright, Miss Fleck, it's veil time."

She smiled and delicately picked up the long veil that was draped over the back of a nearby chair. The veil was attached to a beautiful tiara clip. She stood behind me and carefully clipped the veil into my hair. She took a step back to admire it, "You look breathtaking, Madame."

I smiled, "Thank you, Fleck. I'm sure you'll get to dress up like this on your wedding day and you'll feel twice as grand."

I saw her smile fade a bit, but she still smiled. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was time for me to go to the carriage. I gathered my skirts and stood up. After a few steps, I began to feel very dizzy and my face felt hot and flushed. I tried to stumble to the nearest chair, but my vision became spotted I realized I wouldn't make it. I was able to get to my knees before I blacked out.

-oOoOo-

"Madame, wake up! Please, wake up," was the first thing I heard when I slowly started to regain consciousness. I heard you yelling frantically outside the room. I groaned and opened my eyes. Two of your freak employees, Squelch and Gangle were kneeling near me, coaxing me to wake up. They had moved me to a chair. "Madame, are you all right? What happened?" they asked.

I nodded, "I was walking towards the door when I felt dizzy and hot and then I passed out."

"She's awake?! Let me see her!" you yelled and pounded on the door.

"No, Erik; you can't see me in my dress yet," I said.

"Then blindfold me goddammit!" you yelled.

One of the men found a scarf and walked out the door to blindfold you while the other told me to stay seated while he went to fetch a glass of water for me. The first man led you to me and you knelt by me. You found my hands and gently grabbed them. "You have a thing with fainting and wedding dresses don't you?" you joked, referencing the first night I ever saw you. We both laughed. "Why did you faint, Christine?" you asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I wasn't nervous or anything. I stood up and felt dizzy and… wait, where's Fleck?"

You shrugged, "I don't know."

Just then, the second man came in with a glass of water. "Thank you, Gangle," I said.

"You're welcome, miss. I must let you know, though, that I found this," he said, handing me a small bottle that was used to hold pills. "It held stress relief pills and when I found it, there was a little bit of powder that looked like the remains of a crushed pill. The main side effect is fainting. I think you may have been drugged, Madame. Did somebody else bring you water?"

I nodded and sighed, not wanting to believe that Fleck could even do such a thing. "Miss Fleck did. She was with me until I fainted."

He sighed, "She may have mixed the crushed pill in your water."

"I told her I was feeling a bit stressed, but I never told her to put any medicine in my water. I'm sure she meant well and was just trying to help, but I just don't understand is why she would do it without my consent," I said.

"Jealousy; she will probably never marry anybody because she's a freak and she became jealous of you because you are getting your fairytale ending. I've experience the feeling and it can cause people to do unexpected things," you said.

"Like trying murder their fiancé?" I said, raising an eyebrow at you.

"In my defense, your 'fiancé' ended up as a gambling, abusive, drunkard. Plus I won you in the end," you said.

"Touché," I said.

"Has anybody seen Fleck?" Gangle asked.

Nobody had. "It doesn't matter; we have a church full of people waiting for our wedding," you said.

"Then _you_ need to leave," I said.

"Can I at least have a goodbye hug?" you said, pouting.

"Of course," I said and pulled you into a hug. "The next time I swoon, it will because of you tonight," I whispered quietly and naughtily into your ear.

You blushed and allowed Squelch to lead you out of the room. Gangle helped me stand up and I smoothed out my skirts that had been ruffled in my fall. My legs were a bit wobbly, so I had to hold onto his arm for support. He helped me get to the carriage and opened the door for me. I climbed in and found Gustave waiting for me. Gustave asked me where I had been and I told him about what happened.

Soon we arrived at the church. Gustave got out and ran to the other side to open the door for me. I smiled and let him help me get out. We climbed the steps of the church together and a few uninvited photographers snapped pictures. No doubt the wedding, which we had wished to be as private as possible, would be in the papers tomorrow; perhaps not headline news, but it would be in there. Gustave and I walked into the church together and waited for the bridal march to begin playing on the organ. Gustave insisted on walking down the aisle arm in arm like he was a man. I smiled a sad smile at how eager he was to grow up. He wouldn't even let me fix his stray hair anymore.

Finally, the wedding march began and the doors opened for Gustave and I. I beamed as I saw you waiting at the end of the aisle, smiling at me. The guests stood and Gustave and I began to walk down the aisle. A few of the invited reporters scribbled on notepads and photographers snapped pictures. Amidst the stares and whispers over my appearance, most of them approving, I only focused on you and your opinion alone. Gustave gave me away to you and you gave him a quick high-five and I giggled. "You look absolutely breathtaking, perfect, wonderful, extraordinary," you whispered in my ear. I blushed and smiled wider.

The priest gave you permission to lift the veil from my face and began the ceremony. There were no objections to our marriage, of course, and we said our vows and placed the rings on each other's ring finger. The priest announced us as husband and wife, but before he could even say 'you may now kiss the bride', your lips were already pressed against mine in a passionate kiss and your arms were around my waist. Every camera was up in the air, trying to capture the perfect shot of our first kiss as man and wife, but we didn't care the least bit about anybody except each other. Our lips didn't part for a long time.

As soon as we pulled away, you took my hand and we practically ran down the aisle to a waiting carriage. The uninvited reporters at the steps snapped what pictures they could as we rushed to the carriage. You helped me in and then quickly climbed in and shut the door. We had a few moments alone together before we would arrive at the ballroom we had booked for the reception.

"Finally," you said as soon as you closed the door.

"Finally as in what; that I'm your wife or that we're alone?" I asked as I took my veil off.

"Finally as in I can do this without feeling like I'm sinning," you said and cupped my face in your hands and kissed me passionately. I kissed you back and threw my arms around your neck. Your hands moved up and down my body, feeling every inch you could. Eventually we slowed to a loving, but less-lustful kiss.

Soon, we arrived at the ballroom. We had a wonderful time, dancing and such, but I could help feeling happier when it was over. I didn't always enjoy a crowd, despite the fact my job was to perform for them. I always enjoyed being with you, though. Always.

We took a quick carriage ride back to your house to change and grab our bags. You changed quickly and went to your study to take care of a few things before we left. I sighed as I put my wedding dress away; I wanted to take it, but I wasn't going to wear it and I couldn't risk letting anything happen to it.

"There's somebody in my office who would like to speak to you," you said, entering the room.

I sighed, "Please don't say it's Fleck."

You nodded, "The one and only."

"How are you going to punish her?" I asked, hoping that Fleck wouldn't be fired or anything terrible like that.

"I'm leaving that part up to you," you said.

I took a deep breath and walked to your study with you. I didn't want to punish her. Yes, she had drugged me and made me late for my own wedding, but I couldn't blame her for feeling jealous. I saw Fleck sitting in a chair in front of your desk. She had her arms crossed in front of her and she looked as if she had been crying. There was no doubt in my mind that you had reprimanded her, so I would have to be kind and gentle. I sat down in a chair next to Fleck.

As soon as she saw me she said, "I'm so sorry, miss! I never meant for this to hap-"

"Fleck, it's alright," I said, cutting her off, "I want to know; did you do it because you wanted to help me or because you wanted me to faint? Be honest."

"Madame… I-I don't really know. I only meant to get a glass of water, but I was very jealous of you too… I guess I saw the pills and thought that I should sneak them into your water and, I hate to admit this, I was hoping you might pass out and delay your wedding. I beg your forgiveness, Madame," she said sincerely.

I nodded. "I forgive you, Miss Fleck. I can't blame you for being jealous. I'm not going to punish you, but I'm giving you a severe warning. You are aware that you, Squelch, and Gangle are supposed to take care of Gustave while Erik and I are on our honeymoon, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," she said.

"If anything happens to Gustave while we are gone, I'm going to hold you responsible for it, even if you weren't around when it happened. Depending on what happens, it could mean your job, and if you lie to me, it _will_ mean your job," I said warningly.

She nodded, "Thank you, ma'am. I promise I won't let so much as a scraped knee happen to him."

"You're welcome. You may leave now," I said kindly.

When she left, you walked over and wrapped your arms around me. "You handled that very well," you said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Now," you said, pressing your forehead against mine, "Are you ready to get on board the S.S. Romance?"

"That's really corny, Erik."

"Do I look like I care if it is?"

"Mmmmm… no," I said, brushing my nose against yours.

You let go of me, "Then let's go."

-oOoOo-

Our cabin on the ship was wonderful. It was large with beautiful furniture and had a small balcony right over the ocean. It was a beautiful night and there were many twinkling stars out, but there was no moon that night. I started to put away our things as you talked to one of the workers. I didn't even know you had stopped talking until you wrapped your arms around me from behind.

"You'll have plenty of time to do that later," you said as you spun me around and I giggled.

You set me down and began to sing a song I hadn't heard since very first time I ever saw you. I smiled as I remembered fainting at the very thought of marrying you, and now here we were on our wedding day. I reached up behind me to touch your face and felt the cool smooth porcelain of your mask. I tugged it off and tossed it across the room. You didn't protest and kept singing to me. I closed my eyes as we swayed side to side with the gentle rocking of the boat.

_"You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night…"_

Your voice quieted on the last two lines and your lips moved down to my neck, lightly caressing my skin. The touch sent shivers through my body and my lips parted in rapture. You turned me around in your arms and kissed me passionately. You laid me down on the bed. My hands trailed up to your chest and unbuttoned your shirt as yours unlaced my dress. We melted into each other for the first time in more than ten years.

**A/N: IT'S NOT OVER! I had a brilliant idea and... well, you'll just have to wait and see ;) ;) ;) *cough cough* visit from forgotten OC *cough cough***


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Christine's POV

**_A year and a half later…_**

When we returned home from our honeymoon, everything was running smoothly and Gustave was alright, so Fleck kept her job and earned my trust back. At the time we got back, Phantasma was in the off-season, so I didn't have to sing at the shows every day. Instead, I would sit with you in your office and occupy myself with books and knitting and occasionally advised you in your business affairs. If we had time during the day, we would take walks on the island and go on short trips to Manhattan. You liked to take me to see matinees at the Broadway theaters. I considered dabbling in Broadway theatre, but my voice was not trained to sing for the Broadway stages.

One evening, just after the end of the summer season, you and I were strolling through our garden and chatting. "As much as I love seeing the money rolling in during the summer, I'm so relieved when it's over. It's a bit overwhelming at times," you said.

I nodded, "Four shows every single day is pure torture on my voice. I'm surprised I can talk at all."

"You wouldn't be able to if I didn't make you shut up sometimes," you teased.

"Whatever," I said as I punched your arm playfully. "The bottom line is that we have more time to spend together; which brings us to our next topic."

"And what is that?"

"What do you think about a baby?"

"I think it would be wonderful… Wait, this isn't some last minute attempt to tell me you're pregnant, right?"

I laughed, "No, I'm not pregnant. I just wanted to know if we should start, you know, trying."

"Well, if we want one before the next summer season, we should get to it soon," you said and leaned in to kiss me.

Before your lips met mine, I heard an all too familiar voice say, "Well, well, well; looks like I finally found you, Miss Daaé."

I tensed and prayed that it wasn't who I thought it was. We turned around.

I was right.

It was Barnum.

I tensed and my mood turned sour, "Why the Hell are you here and what do you want, Barnum?"

"I'm looking for your husband… or by the looks of things, ex-husband," he said.

"He's gone. He's been dead for two years exactly," I said coldly.

"Well, _he_ may be gone, but the debt he owes me isn't," Barnum said.

"And I take it you expect me to pay you back?" I said.

"Yes, actually, I do."

"Well, I'm sorry, but you won't get a single dime out of me."

He laughed maniacally, "I have ways of getting what I want."

"Like what?" I spat.

"I'll give you two weeks to pay back the 40,000 francs he owes me."

"Or what?" I dared.

He laughed again, "Trust me; you don't want to find out."

He walked away without another word.

I turned to you and saw you shaking your head, "What is it, Erik?"

"Christine, I can't make 40,000 francs in two weeks," you said.

"What about the money we have from the season?"

"I have to take care of my employees until next season, Christine; and if we're going to have a baby, we'll need money to make room and to pay for doctors. We need the money we saved to survive."

"Don't you have extra money for spending?"

"I have the equivalent of 34,000 francs saved, but finding an extra 6,000 francs in two weeks is near impossible."

I sighed, "We'll just have to try our best, then."

-oOoOo-

We both tried to get jobs, but there were hardly any openings, none of which would pay us 6,000 francs, and they were all tough men jobs. Nobody would hire you with your mask because you looked so suspicious. You tried to call in every debt that you were owed, most of which were too far away to get to us in two weeks. You almost had to resort to putting yourself on display, but I wouldn't let you do that. Your friend Nadir, who was half way across the country at the time, heard about our dilemma and said he could loan us the money and could get it to us just before it was due. Everything seemed alright and life returned to normal, as if nothing had ever happened. We even started trying to have a baby.

But, of course, things went wrong.

Somehow, Nadir's money got lost in the mail. And, of course, we found this out the day before we had to pay Barnum.

We tried to negotiate with Barnum, but he would not listen. He told us that since I was so rude, he wouldn't be lenient, and since we couldn't pay him, he would take away something that was very important to us.

We went to bed that night knowing something dear to us would be gone in the morning and there was no way to stop Barnum. I cried into your shirt, "This is all my fault. If I hadn't been so rude-"

"Nonsense, Christine, it's not your fault. It's Raoul's fault. He's the one who left you with all of this debt without telling you. Stupid fool couldn't even be man enough to tell his own wife about their serious debt," you said, trying to comfort me.

"You're right about that, but if I had just shut up, we would have more time," I said.

"Christine, you've done nothing wrong. Honestly, I think he deserves every word. Remember, he's drugged us and threatened to kill me before."

"And what if he does that to us tonight?"

"He can take away our lives and our sanity, but he will never ever be able to take away our love," you said and kissed me lovingly.

Your words worked and I stopped crying. I rested my head against your chest and we held each other tightly. "Erik?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Could you sing for me?"

"Of course," you said and you began to softly sing a lullaby you had written for me when I was pregnant with Gustave. I smiled and snuggled closer to you.

By the end of the song, my eyelids were heavy with sleepiness. Before I could let myself fall asleep, I said, "I love you, Erik."

"I love you, too, Christine," you said and kissed my forehead.

I smiled and closed my eyes. Before I fell asleep, though, I heard you whisper, "Sweet dreams, Little Lotte."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Erik's POV

When we awoke in the morning, neither one of us wanted to get out of bed. We were too afraid to see what we had lost. Eventually, we got up out of bed and dressed for the day. You walked to Gustave's room to wake him up while I went downstairs to start breakfast.

Before I could even enter the kitchen, I heard you scream. Immediately, I ran back upstairs to Gustave's room. I found you collapsed on the floor, clutching a note, and crying. "He took Gustave…" you said in a voice that was barely more than a whisper.

I couldn't believe my ears. I picked you up in my arms and sat on Gustave's empty bed. I took the slightly crumpled note out of your hand and began to read it.

_Mr. and Mrs. Destler,_

_I told you that I would take something precious away from you. I knew nothing was more precious to you than your son, the result of your tragic little love affair so many years ago. I assume you want him back. I have taken him to Mazenderan (and yes, I know your history there, Mr. Destler). I expect 120,000 francs for his ransom. I shall see you soon._

_-Barnum_

I crumpled the note in my fist as rage filled every corner of my heart, mind, and soul. I let go of you threw the note across the room. I shouted curses at Barnum. He took our son, of all things, to Mazenderan, of all places! And for 120,000 francs, too! I was filled with determination to get our son back, but I was _not _going to give that greedy pig a single cent. He deserved a fate worse than Hell for this.

"Darling, are you alright?" you said.

"My only son was just kidnapped and taken to the place I hate the most by one of the evilest men I've ever met who's demanded a ludicrous amount of money; of course I'm not alright!" I screamed.

You were a bit frightened by my fiery temper. I calmed down when I saw the fear in your eyes. I sat next to you on the bed. "I apologize for losing my temper. I shouldn't act like this. I shouldn't frighten you with my anger," I said, taking your hand in mine.

"I forgive you, darling. I understand how angry you must be," you said and kissed my cheek.

I caressed the side of your face. "I _will_ go to Mazenderan and find Gustave, Christine, and you can be sure Barnum won't get a dime out of me. And when I get back, things will go back to normal and we will have a baby. I'll need you to stay here, though," I said as I looked into your eyes.

You nodded. "You won't go alone, though, will you? You're one of the most wanted men in Persia."

"Of course I won't go alone. I'll take Squelch and Gangle with me. Maybe I can even get Nadir to come," I said.

You nodded, "I just want you to be safe. I can't lose you too."

"You won't. I'm too smart for them, I assure you."

You smiled, "You _are_ the cleverest man I've ever met."

"Thank you," I said and kissed you gently, "Now, let's get some breakfast."

-oOoOo-

Two weeks later, everything was set to go to Mazenderan. Nadir cleared his plans so he could go with Squelch, Gangle, and me. I put you in charge of buying the tickets because I was far too busy trying to get everything else in order. I was always up late into the night, usually making a plan with my three travel companions, but you would always make me come to bed before midnight no matter how long I protested. "Not only are you my wife, you're my mother too," I would joke.

You were so worried about me the day before I left. You were afraid that the Shah would capture us and you would have no way of knowing what happened to us. You nearly talked Nadir's ear off telling him that if I die you'll kill him. I chuckled when Nadir said that he was more afraid of you than he was of me.

That night, while we were getting ready for bed, you said, "I'm really quite worried about you, Erik."

"You shouldn't be."

"But I am."

"Why?"

"Because, when you're mad, you tend to not think through your actions. I'm afraid that Barnum or the Shah will make you angry and you'll make a fatal move."

"Christine," I started as I crawled into bed, "You don't need to worry about that. Nadir, Squelch, and Gangle will stop me from doing something like that. Besides, I'm always so angry with the Shah and Barnum that my rage doesn't bother me anymore."

You laughed and you snuggled into bed next to me, "You hate them that much?"

"Since the most I first laid eyes on either of them," I said and chuckled. "Do you want me to wake you up before I leave early tomorrow morning?"

You sighed, "I don't know, Erik. If you wake me up, I might not let you leave, but I want to be able to say goodbye to you before you go."

"We can say our goodbyes now if you'd like," I suggested.

You were silent for a moment before you smirked and snuggled closer to me. "How about a sending off gift?"

I smirked, "I'd like that."

Our lips met in a passionate kiss as we went to work on baring each other. You crawled on top of me and I lost myself in the delights only you could give to me.

-oOoOo-

The next morning, I woke up early to get to the port on time. The first rays of sunlight were just beginning to peak out over the horizon. I dressed quickly and gathered my things. Nadir, Squelch, and Gangle were already waiting for me outside. I sighed as I looked at you. You were sleeping peacefully, bared under the tangled sheets. I hated to leave you, but I had to; for our son. I couldn't help but think of the night you came to find me before Gustave was even a thought. I knelt by your side and kissed you gently. "Goodbye, my Christine," I whispered, "I'll miss you. I love you so much. Goodbye." I stood up and grabbed my bags. I walked to the door and stopped to look back at you, "Christine, I love you," I said and walked away.

Nadir, Squelch, Gangle, and I arrived at the port a bit too early so we had to wait around the docks. When it was time to board, I was at the back of our little group. I noticed a strange lady seemed to be following me. She was wearing a dress that only exposed her hands and a big floppy hat that covered most of her face. She was about your size, but I doubted you would wear anything so ridiculous in the middle of September. I tried to speak to her and ask her why she was following me, but she would fade into the crowd before I could say a word.

I boarded the ship and our group parted to go to our cabins on the ship. Once again, the strange lady seemed to be following me, but again, whenever I turned my head, she was gone. I finally decided to ignore her and walked to my room.

The room wasn't very luxurious, but it was large enough for two people. I guessed you had accidentally bought the wrong room for me, but I didn't mind. I began to unpack my bags for the long trip ahead. After I unpacked my bags, I decided to take a nap since I hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before. Sleep wouldn't come though, because I couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious woman. I decided to walk around the boat and look for her and figure out who she was.

As soon as I walked out of my room, I saw her. She was standing in the hall outside of my room. As soon as she heard my door open, she started to walk away. I looked around to make sure no one was watching, and ran after her. I caught up to her quickly and grabbed her by the shoulders and cornered her against a wall. She froze as I threw her hat off... and her brown curls bounced down around her beautiful face.

It was you.

I felt both happy and angry that you were here. I stared at you for a while before I grabbed your hand and dragged you to my room. So this was why my room was big enough for two people; it was part of your little plan to come with me.

I pulled you into my room and locked the door. "Christine, what in the world are you doing here?!" I asked loudly.

"Because I couldn't let you go, Erik!" you retorted.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm afraid you won't come back!"

"Why are you concerned about that? If I don't come back, a nice, wealthy man would surely marry you and you could have a wonderful life with many children!"

You looked very mad and annoyed at me. "I'm concerned because I don't want our children to be born without a father!" you yelled. As soon as the words left your mouth, you covered you mouth and turned away from me.

"What the Hell are you talking about, Christine?!" I asked. You remained silent and even when I touched you, you would move away without out looking at me. I decided that being rude wasn't going to work. I calmed myself and let you have some space for a moment. Finally, I asked again, gently this time, "Christine, what do you mean? What are you talking about?"

You hesitated for a few moments, but you finally turned to face me. You were crying silently. You took a deep breath, "Erik, I'm pregnant."

I was in shock. I walked over to you and hugged you, "Christine, this is… this is," I didn't quite know how I felt, "… wonderful. This is wonderful. Horrible timing, yes, but it's still great news. When did you find out?"

"I found out the day before I bought the tickets for you… But, Erik, there's something else you should know," you said.

"Yes, what is it?"

"When I went to the doctor to find out if I was pregnant, the doctor detected three heartbeats… I'm pregnant with triplets."

I hid my shock and worry as best as I could. "That's… that's even more wonderful, Christine. Triplets; that's amazing, perfect."

You smiled slightly, "I'm glad you're not angry. It would have been horrible if you were."

I kissed your nose, "You know I can't stay made at you for long."

-oOoOo-

Nadir knocked on my door when it was time for dinner that night. When he saw you he was quite surprised. "I hope I don't sound rude, but what is she doing here?" he asked me.

I wrapped an arm around you. "It looks like we have a stowaway," I joked. "Or four," I whispered in your ear as we walked out of the room. You giggled and kissed my cheek.

Squelch and Gangle were just as surprised as Nadir, but they didn't ask any questions. At the end of dinner, I decided to tell them that you were pregnant. I raised my glass, "Cheers to Christine; God has blessed her womb with triplets."

They all smiled and raised their glasses. They congratulated us politely, but I sensed that they weren't too thrilled about your presence or the fact that you were pregnant. I told myself that if one of them said a foul word to you or treated you unfairly, I would punish them severely.

I knew things would be a bit harder with you around, but I would make it work.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been having writers block with both of my stories. Don't worry, I will pick up the pace soon enough. Shout-out to katherinedaae for making me feel awesome about this story all the time ;) Alright, enough pointless blabbering, the joke's wearing thin, let the chapter begiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!**

Chapter 35: Christine's POV

It took several long boring weeks to sail to Mazandaran. I had brought a few things to keep myself occupied, like books and my knitting things, but those soon became very boring. I would often sing and talk to the babies and towards the end of our trip they began to kick when I did so. I would smile and beckon you over to feel them. You loved it. You would smile widely and kiss my growing bump. In my mind, I imagined I was carrying two little girls and a boy, and perhaps I was right, but there was no way of knowing then. I didn't really care about their gender as long as they were healthy. You told me there would be no way to get a doctor if anything were to happen or if it came time for me to give birth while we were in Mazandaran, though you doubted we would be there for that long.

Your plan was simple: find Barnum and Gustave, watch them for a week or two, kill Barnum (and guards if there were any), take Gustave, immediately flee across the border to Afghanistan, and find a ship to go home. That was what I understood of the plan anyway. I knew there were more details than that, but you never bothered to tell me and I never had the patience to eavesdrop.

When we _finally_ arrived in Mazandaran, a man was waiting for us. I did not know the man, but apparently you and Nadir knew him very well. You both nearly ran up to him and hugged him. "Darius, my boy, how are you?" Nadir exclaimed.

"Very good, sir," the man, Darius, said.

You smiled, "Nice to see you again, Darius."

Squelch, Gangle, and I stood off to the side awkwardly for a moment. Finally, you remembered to introduce us. "Darius," you began as you walked over to me, "this is my wife, Christine. Christine, this is Darius, he was Nadir's servant many years ago."

Darius and I shook hands and greeted each other politely. You introduced Squelch and Gangle to Darius and they did the same as I. After this, the six of us tightly squeezed into a small carriage. You tried to give me as much room and make me as comfortable as possible for the long ride ahead, but there wasn't much you could do.

The ride to Darius' house was excruciatingly long and boring. We stayed mostly in silence, each of us keeping to our own thoughts, yet it felt like everything was said with the twitch of a finger or a shift of weight. I felt quite awkward, being the only woman on the trip. I felt like I was being rude, like I was intruding on some top secret business matter, although you assured me otherwise. I guess nobody really knew how to react to me. I almost started to regret coming, but there was absolutely no way I could let you die while I was pregnant. I needed you and Gustave to be safe. If something were to happen to either of you, I would surely be thrown into depression.

But I knew one thing; either both of you would come home unharmed, or neither of you would ever come home.

I knew you would lay down your life for our son. I knew that if you died, Gustave would die too. But I knew that if you killed Barnum, both of you would escape alive. There was no way you could live and Gustave die or Gustave live and you die, Barnum would make sure of that.

Finally, we arrived at Darius' house. It was the middle of the night and I was exhausted, though I had done nothing for several hours. You saw how terribly tired I was and carried me inside to our room, which we had to share with Nadir. This made things even more awkward than before. It was only a temporary situation though because you and the rest of the men of the house would be gone most nights, searching for Gustave and Barnum. You would only come back to for a nice meal, a bath, to get supplies like food and water, or if one of you was wounded or sick.

I wasn't the only woman in the house, thankfully. Darius had a wife named Nasrin (which means "wild rose") who was with child like me, two servant women, a nanny for Darius' son, and a midwife. I couldn't talk to these women, though, because they didn't speak English or French. Nasrin did know a few words in French and could form a few simple sentences, but she spoke with a very thick Persian accent and it was hard for me to understand her. Sometimes you, Darius, and Nadir would translate for us. I enjoyed "speaking" to her very much. Even if we couldn't talk to each other, we would still sit with each other and coo to our unborn children. One time, I started singing, and Nasrin thought my voice was beautiful. I learned the Persian word for sing since Nasrin asked me to sing so much. She "told" me that her baby kicked whenever I sang. I was a bit proud of that, so I sang whenever she wanted me to.

One day, after more than two weeks of searching, you, Nadir, Darius, Squelch, Gangle, and some other servant boys came back to the house, talking loudly and excitedly. I tried to ask what was going on, but you were all talking so quickly that I couldn't understand a single word.

Finally, I got to you and was able to ask you what was going on. You smiled widely and said, "We found them. We found Barnum and Gustave. There are only three guards and their hiding in a small house in the woods."

I smiled and hugged you tightly, "That's wonderful! I can't believe it!"

You hugged me back, "We'll have him back safely in at least 3 weeks' time, probably less than that though. Then, we'll go home and everything will be alright and we'll be a family again."

"Did you see him, Erik? Did you see Gustave?" I asked eagerly.

You hesitated for a moment before saying, "Yes. I saw him."

"Is he alright?"

You sighed, "He's noticeably thinner and he's bruised. He's probably in worse shape than that, though; I couldn't see him very well. He was limping too."

It broke my heart to hear that my son was suffering. "Please hurry and get him out of there. I don't want my baby boy to suffer like that."

You nodded, "We will try our best to get him home as quickly as possible."


End file.
